Guidance of the Father
by Anita'sPenguin
Summary: Lives exchanged, energies merge, the Third is Gone, the Fourth has returned.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is another one I am revamping.

It has already been removed on my other account and now it will be on this one. With a new name, formerly called A Life for a Life, it will now be called _**Guidance of a Father**_

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

 _They say energy is infinite that it never quits over time. That is very true. Energy is much like that. But there is a rare exception every so often._

 _When two identical amounts of energy meet at the same time, there is a stall as they push at one another. Push to go forward to grow stronger...and sometimes they merge._

 _That is when miracles happen._

 _ **Sound Invasion, Konoha…**_

Knowing he is dying as he had just sealed two kages not to mention Orichimaru's arms. Hiruzen was tired and actually feeling happy that his time has come. With the unfortunate death of Minato before this, he sincerely hopes that his successor will look after the man's son. Naruto did not have an easy life and he knows the boy will mourn his death. Having done the best he can for the young blonde boy, he looked forward to seeing him grow even in death alongside the knucklehead's father.

Now as he watches the death god coming for him, both he is startled as something to the side opens. Crackling with power a window of some sorts opens. Fully recognizing what he sees as the battlefield was all to familiar from long ago. He sees the forms of his long gone friend and his wife who died to protect their child and home from annihilation. Already hearing the cries of the child that lies with them, signifying somehow he knows he is alone.

That is when the Shinigami speaks and that he should listen.

 _ **Human despite the deal you have with me he still lives albeit barely, his soul has not fully left him as there is a reluctance to go. The woman is gone already for I feel her joining me with great reluctance. But the man is not. I only require two souls. One for each summoning of myself.**_

 _You mean you will take me instead of Minato. But how time has passed and we…._

 _ **Time is immaterial for me. I will bring his soul here and take yours instead. Your body will change and become his. Even now aide that comes for you will be here soon. Will you accept**_

Knowing full well of what could happen and what could change with the presence of this man in the village. The only answer that the elderly shinobi could come up with was simple. There is much Minato could do to straighten things. But most of all, the man would be there for someone who needs him now more then ever.

His son

 _Yes_

As the being takes him to his resting place, he sees a familiar friend who even now is pulled from the past and re-emerges where he himself once lay. Even now the body stretching and becoming unrecognizable, the same with the one in the past, Hiruzen smiles as he notices a flame haired woman comes to him.

Her eyes bright and in tears, she hugs him while saying two words over and over.

 _Thank you_

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

 _ **Konoha, invasion aftermath**_

All shinobi and citizens running around trying to find the survivors, there were those digging out those trapped in the rubble. All unaware of the changing not to far, it took a young blonde girl by the name of Ino Yamanka to find the man dying on the stadium steps. Not to far from where the Kages sat, it would be assumed it was one of the many other shinobi who lay there partially disfigured from the battle.

Detecting signs of chakra and a pulse, the young girl hollers for some help. Only moments later the medics grab the man and wraps him in chakra holding bandages to keep it within him. Knowing full well he could be dying without it. Even noticing the blood from his chest, he was critical and if they had any chance to save him, they had to work fast.

As they transport him to join other critically injured, they never notice the gray hair turning blonde. Nor the moaning of names that for some if they heard would shock...even surprise them.

 _Kushina...Naruto..._


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto

Someone I need spelling help. I don't know how to spell shisho or that word. Can't think if it. If you know how please tell me.

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

 _ **Konoha, 3 years later…**_

Working her shift at the hospital, Sakura found herself checking over the coma patients alongside her friend Ino. The blonde girl sent once a month to find and check on the minds of those who sleep. Their minds shattered and in pieces the young girl along with members of her family were slowly putting them together. Their jutsus being what they were, other then for interrogation, they could also be for those whose mind just shut down.

Fragile as they were, the Yamanaka clan knew how to put them back with slow and easy steps so that the mind can adjust to what happened. It was in hopes that these men and women were able to be reunited with their friends and family who miss them greatly. Humming and working as they were, she watched as Ino was mentally preparing herself for work on one that both wished to get better. Having heard from her friend after the Sound invaded about the guy she helped rescue, she was a little jealous of her friend.

She had not been able to do much since she was out cold. Herself and...well and Sasuke had been used as bait for lack of a better term to make sure Naruto fought Gaara. The youth being from Suna and a Jinchurriki as well, it was harder then most. But somehow her idiot teammate and friend changed him. Now the teenager and his siblings were among those she counted friends.

Still though her friend had helped to rescue many and according to Ino this particular one, drew her to him. Not like a crush or anything, it was the fact that he was unknown. His body having been hurt bad he was wrapped in bandages all over his body. Chakra barely even there, it was the wraps that kept it in, Specifically for those losing it, it kept the body going while it was restored and started to heal.

It was because of him she was willing to help heal the person even more as it has been a long time and his family probably thinks he is dead. _(Admittedly though she knows her friend is doing so out of sheer curiosity for real but her heart is in the right place)_

Anyway seeing as her friend does the signs and goes into his mind. She checks his pulse among other things. His breath steady she jumps as the hand she held, started to move. Ino herself coming out, the platinum haired girl gave a smile. Knowing full well what it meant, both watch as even though he struggles to open his eyes, they see a pair of bright blue shining at them.

Both reminded of a friend who has yet to return from his trip. They hear a faint whisper of a voice. Low and raspy, they hush him as they get some ice chips. Placing one in his mouth, he responds almost immediately as he sucks in. Lips and everything dry he accepts a couple more before he is cut off.

"Look, no more for right now." Sakura stated, "You have been in a coma for quite some time." The rosette stated warmly. "Everything will take some time to get back to normal. In the meantime take it easy."

A frustrated look in those eyes, the figure is about to speak again, but by the narrow green eyed gaze couple with the other girl's light blue. He closes his mouth.

A nod of her head in pleasure, Sakura turns to Ino as she speaks. "Keep an eye on him Ino, I am going to let Shisho know he's awake."

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Hearing as the two young women speak, he watches as the Yamanaka accepts what the pink haired girl says with a smile. Not recognizing the rosette, he recognizes the familiar hair and eyes of the mind using clan and he wonders why he has never seen this one before. Having been and met with clans of the village in his first month as Hokage, he had seen all the members…

And this one is different….not to mention at least 15-16 years old. He would remember her.

Thinking about it, he pauses as his eyes widen. How the hell was he alive? Knowing full well the seal he used, he should be dead. The Shinigami should have taken his soul! What about Naruto! How long was he out. Who looked out for him? What about Kushina? Could she have survived as well?"

Confusion even further emanating as so many questions enter his thoughts, the blonde girl sees it in his eyes and smiles as she tilts her head. "Wondering what's going on huh?"

Not able to answer, he admits the blonde was able to read him well as he tries to nod his head. A friendly gaze on her face, she gives him an ice chip which he takes gratefully. Listening as she talks to him animatedly, he finds himself wishing he could talk without his throat hurting. "When she comes back I have to go and let my father know you are awake. The next part of the plan is to find out who you are." She replies brightly. "Then we can find out who you are and see about getting you fixed up and back to your family or village."

A warm look on his eyes, he knows that right now it is his biggest desire. Watching and listening with half an ear he feels himself getting drowsy. Wishing he could shake himself awake he does so as the pink haired girl returns with a brunette. The blonde nodding to her as she leaves, he recognizes her from her general features and he is stunned. It was Shizune!

This was Tsunade's niece of sorts and she was definitely older. A lot older then what should be. He hasn't been out that long? No it can't be! For all he knew Kushina and Naruto both could be gone! He needs to get out of here and find out.

Struggling somewhat as best he can, he is stopped as the brunette woman prevents him. "Now Teuchi-kun!, you need to stay calm in bed, its been 3 years since the Sound invaded when you were found." The brunette smiled as she looked at him. "You need your rest." Pausing as he hears this Minato, just sits there in shock. Only 3 years since he was found? Yet he knows this is the Slug Sannin's family member right here, who is way older then just 3 years. She should be 14-15 years old and yet she has to be in her 20's as his eyes gaze at her!

Even more confused as to what has happened, he feels himself being put to sleep as the brunette waves a hand over his features. Last thing he sees is a gentle green glow before once again he is out.

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

"Good job Sakura, monitor him. Wake him up every two hours and keep up for at least 30 minutes before putting him to sleep again." the brunette stated as she looks at the pinkette. Nodding her head at the order. She smiles at the compliment that was paid to her for her good work.

Turning to the patient, she sees the wrapping around him and sighs. Those bright blue eyes of his looked familiar, not able to place it though she shrugs and moves on with her work. Moving onto other residents she must attend to. She grins as at the third one she checks on in the neighboring room, she finds her friend returning with her father and one other.

A nod from both. She sees them go into the room where the one they named Teuchi was resting. Knowing she will get called to go in there as both her teachers were in a meeting. _(Actually Shizune was trying to pry Tsunade from a bottle of sake to get her to finish_ _her_ _paperwork.)_ Therefore she finishes up with the woman before her, who was resting after a mission that had given her chakra exhaustion. Lately seeing more of the shinobi coming in like that, it had Sakura wondering if something was going on.

Not her place to ask as she was just a chuunin, ( _recently made_ ) she went to join the father and daughter to aide the man asleep in there.

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Seeing the one she rescued long ago before her, once more, Ino stations herself on one side while her father does on the other. She listens as he tells her what she needs to do. The signs of the jutsu instilled as she repeats them back to him, he nods in approval and pride. Causing her to fluster a little bit as he was also her boss, who not very often would let his father side come out when working.

"He has been awake correct." Iniochi stated with a purpose as Ino nods her head. "How long?"

"About two hours Yamanaka-sama." The girl replied with coolness. Ino knowing full well that her father was here as not only to find out who the man was. But also to teach her, to help with her mind jutsus for interrogation purposes should she be called. At home he was Dad but at work, he was Yamanaka-sama.

"Shizune-sempai, just had him put to sleep. Iniochi-san." Sakura stated as she came in. Knowing full well what is about to happen, she knows she must be there to monitor everyone involved. Her familiarity with the father and daughter made her the best as she could tell the nuances if either one got in trouble. "I am here in her stead."

"All right then," The blonde man stated as he gazes at both girls. "Let's get started. Ino you will be helping me as you are most familiar with his mind."

"Yes Yamanaka-sama"

Both moving their hands in signs, they touch the man's visible skin with a finger and are soon in.

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Looking into the mind of the one who she herself named Teuchi-san so as to give him an identity, Ino found herself pleased at the landscape that has now taken shape. Her father beside her, he gestured for her to lead the way. Traveling a brick path, the two find themselves in the yard of a two story house. A little worse for wear, the house needed to be repaired in some places.

A new window here and there, but overall if new it would have been a nice place to live. Right now though as they approach a door opens and out comes someone whom her father just stills at with his eyes widening in shock. She turns to see the man stepping out wearing a pair of gray pants and a blue shirt, his blonde hair shining as his bright blue eyes welcome them with a friendly smile.

Knowing full well the look on her father's face who just stands there with his mouth open, she just shrugs as she follows the man inside. Turning around, she is about to say something to him when he shakes his head and follows, but not without pushing his daughter out with a mind push of his own.

Confusion evident on her features as she returns to her body. The only thing she knows is the last order that was given to her.

 _Ino...when you awake have Sakura stay with him and leave to get Tsunade herself. BRING her here, if she asks tell her it is a Code 725. She will know what it is. And Ino NO ONE ELSE!_

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

 _ **30 minutes later**_

Having run all over the village looking for the Godaime who was not in the office the blonde girl had succeeded in finding her in a bar clear across Konoha. Knowing and seeing Shizune beside her, she had approached and whispered what her father told her.

That is when things really went weird for Ino as her hand was grabbed and next thing she knew her and Shizune were alongside the older woman inside the hospital. Feeling a little nauseated as her stomach seems to catch up to her finally.

"Which room Yamanaka!"

Her arm pointing the way, the woman strides towards it with determination. Both her and Shizune follow at her command. Entering the room 5 minutes later, they see Sakura still confused she bows out of respect to her teacher and listens to the woman speak.

"Sakura how long?"

"About 35 minutes, Tsunade-sama," The rosette replied. "Both are holding steady and no one has entered the room without my permission.

"Good. I need you to go now and do not say a word." The older blonde replies. "Get all medical records on him and hand him to me. I will personally take care of him."

Eyebrows raised in confusion, the pink haired girl nods her head and leaves the room. Still puzzled though, Ino looks to the Godaime of Konoha who now gazes at her with calm. "Ino I now need you to tell me what you did who you saw in this man's mindscape exactly."

Nodding her head, she explained everything she had done the last three years. Piecing the man's mind together with the jutsus her father taught her. The blonde teenager finally gets to describing that last meeting when the man opened the door to let her and her father in. From what he was wearing to the gold of his hair and blue of his eyes, she seems thoughtful as she tells the older woman.

"Tsunade-sama come to think of it, the guy looked like an older version of Naruto." She replied calmly with some curiosity thrown in. Before she could say anything else, a similar reaction that her father had is mirrored in the eyes of the two in front of her. Watching as their faces change to one of determination, the older blonde woman looks at her in a way that makes her shiver in fear.

"Ino I need you to bring your father out, you know the way to do it without harming his mind."

Nodding her head, Ino goes through the signs from memory and places both hands upon her father's head. The man coming out only minutes later, the head of T and I nods his head at her presence.

"Report Iniochi."

Looking at his daughter, he gestures for her to go, which she was about to when Tsunade stopped her. "Hold Ino we may need you later, nor report Iniochi who is this man."

"I recommend we place security seals then."

Nodding in understanding, the oldest person in the room waits till it is done. Her eyebrow raised now as her hands go to her hips, the Yamanaka head speaks with a calm and sure tone to his voice. One that speaks of truth to all within.

"After the last 30 minutes. I have determined his identity to be true. I was one of his friends and advisers and I quizzed him on things only he would know. This this man is Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage of Konoha."

Her eyes widening as she looks down at the man before her still wrapped in bandages, the platinum blonde teenager just says two words that wrap into her mind like a mantra over and over.

 _ **Holy Shit.**_

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Hearing as one of her chief military advisers tells her what she demanded to be heard. She finds herself agreeing with one of her apprentices nearby muttering something over and over. Her mind whirling with thoughts, _(some of which she can finally get out of her job as Hokage)_ another though involved two of her favorite people.

Knowing she needs to see for herself, on behalf of these two. One of them a friend and the other a young blonde who she says as part of her family, she sets about checking his levels as he rests. Finding they were well within normal parameters, she looks to the teenager in the room.

"Ino according to the records I glanced over, you found him near the Hokage seating area when the Sound invaded, Correct?"

Breaking free of her momentary shock at who her favorite psych patient could be, she nodded her head. "Yes Tsunade-sama. I was looking to where a brunt of the battle the third had was as many were beside the Hokages when it started. I thought there might be people in the rubble below as I was assigned to search the stadium after the battle.

"All right then I need some confirmation, on what you saw alongside your father. His chakra is well within normal parameters, so its time for the bandages to come off and we will see for sure." The elder woman stated. Turning around, she gestured to her assistant in more ways then one. Both moving the two Yamanakas to the side of the sleeping man, a form of chakra scalpels started to glow as they carefully cut away at the bandages around his head.

Moving carefully so as not to hurt him anymore then necessary, slowly blonde hair that fell flat from the bandages was a golden color she had seen only on one other person. The other one was supposed to have been dead years before. But yet with each unwrapping of the chakra bandages, she is shocked for as she releases his features from the last of them. Both her and Shizune looked at one another with surprise.

Still though turning to Ino, who nodded her head in affirmation of who she saw, confirming what her father had said. Minato Namikaze was very much alive, and well this provides a whole new slew of problems.

1, With him back somehow and alive, a couple of villages, mainly Rock could invade

2\. If the council finds out it may lead to number 1. None of them can keep their mouths shut.

3\. Danzo...enough said.

But it was number 4 that worried her the most. Especially for the sleeping man in front of her and a younger one out on his training trip with his godfather.

 _Just how the hell is she going to handle the father and son when they find out about the other?_


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto

Okay folks I have to work back and forth on this one and Parallel Version 2.0 so might not read something from this one for a bit and vice versa.

Anyhow on with the show and thank you to those who reviewed.

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

 _ **Konoha Hospital, one week later**_

Doing his best to talk with help from Ino, Minato found himself getting frustrated. Not able to communicate his wishes or his desires to know where his wife and son was irritating him to no end. Having to relearn to speak, to write, to even move was completely aggravating. He could understand that it would take time but still. He wants to move now.

But Tsunade said no, With help from the younger blonde and her father he had been able to communicate some things and others well they would not answer.

"Still dwelling on that it has been 15 years huh." The teen asked as she helped him move his limbs. Needing to be able to feel again, when he had tried to get up and order them to tell him what he wanted to know. Let's just say that the pain he felt was hell.

Therefore showing Ino a jutsu to be used in tandem with some physical therapy. His muscles were working hard to remember how to move. Still not great it was helping quite a bit as he could almost hold a simple spoon without dropping it now. He appreciated the chatterbox that was Ino. Learning about her family and life in Konoha now. Sad about the death of the Third as well as angry about the invasion, he knew he had to do something to get back on his feet and fast.

Luckily he had told Tsunade what had happened that night in detail. The marking of the Sharingan in the eyes of the Fox and his theories had left the woman much to think about. Mostly on how to defend against it. Keeping it secret from the council though was of foremost importance. Knowing how much influence certain members have over it. Not only would they try to bring him back now despite his condition.

They would probably not believe him. His wife was the previous Jinchurriki and even then who would dare malign the Uchiha after what happened.

When Ino had told him about that. He was shocked about it and who had done it. But to be honest with himself he was not surprised. He had an inkling that something was going on that last week before the Kyuubi attacked. He had been acting out of sorts for some reason, and it was to the point their friendship was severely strained.

Anyway listening to her talk about her training and her friends now he turned his head at the mention of one name. One that he wants to capture every word of.

"You know if it wasn't for Naruto I you wouldn't be here probably." She goes quiet in thought for a moment, which shocks her as he struggles to speak. Slow and extremely hoarse from disuse, he looks at her as he talks. "M..more."

Confused for a minute she starts to go back to what was doing before he shakes his head almost violently. Wincing in pain, as he gets a headache, the blonde teenager comes to him with healing hands that he pushes away. A little puzzled look from the kuniochi, she allows him take a deep breath before he tries again.

"M...mo...oore….N...Nar..." Frustrated as the words are their Minato has a dark look as he wishes he could speak better. But he understands that being out for those three years plus whatever happened to him that day, had done a number on him.

Still as the pale blonde looks bewildered for a moment, she lights up as she figures out what he was trying to ask her. "You want to hear more on Naruto?" She tilted her head and watches as he nods. A curious expression as he nods his head with a smile that seems so bright. "I guess I could tell you about him, or at least what I know." She says brightly. "The thing is Sakura would know more as she was his teammate when they were genin."

Confusion at that moment as who Sakura could be, he remembers that day he woke up and realized it was the pink haired girl who had been in here. Frustrated now even more as Tsunade took personal care of him outside of Ino. She had forbid anybody else save Shizune and the Yamanaka teenager to help him. He was surprised though as the girl got thoughtful and looks at him.

"Well I can tell you about the fight he had with Gaara during the invasion." She says cheerfully. "But it will be heresay. Sakura told me as she was there along with that…." Mumbling about asshole traitors. She starts telling him about the chase Team 7 had in stopping Gaara and what happened when they did finally catch up.

Hearing as she spoke about how it ended though, as all were surprised that the Suna shinobi who was known to be a crazed killer had stopped. No one sure why he did, but they did learn that the red headed boy had bonded with Naruto over something they shared. Having a funny feeling in what it was, Minato had to admit he was proud of his son. He pulled someone out of the darkness.

Then she continued on to that day from what he understands the Uchiha boy left. Having heard about the sole survivor from the massacre committed by his own brother, he was happy that the same boy from Suna and his siblings had come to aide the genin.

But when he heard what this Sasuke had done to his son. The blonde had girl had backed up a little bit as the spoon that was in his hand, ( _he had been practicing to hold it longer without dropping as she worked on other limbs_ ) _**broke in half**_. That surge in chakra had brought out some ANBU who didn't know whose door they were guarding broke into the room.

Knowing they weren't supposed go in as orders from Tsunade, they did as for a moment they had felt whoever they was guarding was in danger. Of the two who had bust in, it was one that stopped and stayed. Pulling off his mask, ( _later getting chewed out royally and not to mention some other things he does not wish to remember_ ) a man with gravity defying hair looked at him in shock.

 _ **M..Minato-Sensei?**_

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

 _ **Several hours later**_

After waiting for his former student to be chewed out royally and not to mention deal with a few things he doesn't even like. Minato found his former student in his room once more, wearing a regular jounin uniform, he could not help but see the grown man Kakashi had become. He was glad that Ino had left a couple of hours ago, the teenager was getting hungry not to mention it was late and he did now want her exhausted.

Looking at Kakashi with a mixture of amusement and curiosity, he hoped that he could answer questions about his wife and son. Knowing Naruto was alive thanks to Ino was one of the greatest things to ever happen since he woke up. He wanted to know more about his son and his wife. Surely even if he was alive Kushina might be as well. The man was one of the few who knew about her being pregnant.

Tsume Inuzuka, the other as with their alpha personalities, they clashed a lot. But in the process they also bonded quite a bit to in their fights. That is why the Inuzuka woman was Naruto's godmother. And then there was Jiriaya, the man being his sensei and father like figure, he wondered where he was to. Ino had not mentioned him once, so much he wants to know, as the man was Naruto's godfather.

"What….how?" Came from his former student. Laughing as best he can, it almost sounded like he was choking and as that single eye grew panicked. He offered a reassuring hand to calm him down as he offered a smile. Shrugging in answer to his question, he mouthed that he did not know.

He knew Kakashi could read lips. When he was younger and still learning from him, they both learned it, as they had to quiet into hearing what an Iwa squad was not only up to. But where some prisoners who were in their camp, that they had to retrieve safely. Of course not wanting to attract their attention, especially their sensor, they simply stayed a distance away and read their lips.

The man was still looking at him in amazement, Minato pointed to a chair. Shaking his head as he couldn't sit down, he stood against the wall and just looked at him.

"I can't believe you are here and alive." His hand going through his hair that Minato waits until he is getting the shock out of his system at his presence here, Before he attempts talking somewhat albeit silently.

 _I am alive Kakashi, surprised I am not with the Shinigami. But that is for another day. Where's Kushina? Did she make it? Is she ok? I know Naruto is alive and well, Ino told me he was one of her friends in a way. How did you and Naruto get along as he grew up? Did you tell him about me? And where is Jiriaya?_

All those questions one right after the other. The silvery haired jounin started to have what could only be a saddened look. The man just started speaking with a sorrowful tone in his voice.

"Minato-sensei….Kushina died that night." He whispered. "She..."

The pain obvious in the man's eyes, Minato's heart broke. His wife and love of his life was gone. Her fiery disposition a compliment to his own calm nature, she was his other half. Not wanting to dwell as he knew that night she had tried to protect him, he found himself quiet for a few minutes to mourn her right now. Still at the thoughts of one other still alive, he looks to his former student with hope.

 _How is Naruto? What is he doing? Did Jiriaya raise him right? How about Tsume? Did she tell him about his mother? And once again what did you tell him about me? Hopefully nothing embarrassing, for Ino told me you had been his sensei._

"As to how he is doing I...I don't know sensei." Kakashi said reluctantly. "I am not his teacher,,, well not anymore,"

His eyes narrowing at the look the man has on his face, Minato mouths a single word. _Why?_

Sighing as he tells him about the whole incident at the chuunin exams and how he had taken Sasuke who needed aide and leaving Naruto to Ebisu, and Sakura with no one. With the only thing he taught being tree walking, he spoke of when the Sandaime had found out about his lack of teaching thanks to the girl's parents. Both were furious that the young girl was severely at a disadvantage.

Luckily Anko had come along at the time they were complaining. Planning on doing some damage which she did afterwards to the Copy nin, and with the Third's blessing. She took the girl in and helped her refine some of her control as well as increase some of her skills.

 _What the hell? I taught you better then that Kakashi. Each and every student needs your attention. You left my son and Ino's friend to fend for themselves practically! Did I ever favor Obito or Rin when they joined us? Did I?! Hell did I favor you?!_

Shaking his head in response, Minato resisted the urge to beat the crap out of him. Calming himself down as his chara flared up with his rage. Once again ANBU and medical staff came running. Their confusion and worry evident, he shook his head and glared at the other Shinobi with meaning. The hint given they high tailed it out of the room. _(he would comment later as he looks back on this he had never seen ANBU move that fast. Maybe they cracked his Hiraishin?)_

The disappointment on his face evident as glares at Kakashi, the man seems to sink even further into himself.

 _ **Where** is my son? And you better tell me Kakashi or heaven help you because once I get out of here I will beat you within an inch of your life. _

"Jiriaya has him. He took Naruto on a training trip almost 3 years ago."

A relieved smile on his face, Minato knows his former teacher is more then likely teaching him everything he knows and then some. Giving a thought to how his sensei raised his son, he frowned as there was one habit his former master could not break.

 _He did not teach Naruto how to be a pervert while growing up did he? Kushina and I had a long talk about that. It's why we wanted Tsume as god mother. Between the two of them they would raise Naruto to be the man we wanted him to be._

Surprise on his features, Kakashi just looked at Minato with aplomb. "Sensei...Naruto grew up alone. He's been in an orphanage and then his own apartment all his life."

Furious at this, Minato was hard pressed to not believe what he is saying. But knowing the man as he does and the look he is given was truthful and honest. He starts speaking so fast that Kakashi had to gesture for him to slow down. Giving a few minutes for him to stay at a normal pace despite his rage, he started again.

 _Does Naruto even know they were his godparents? Does Naruto even know about me and Kushina?! And where the hell were you! If they weren't there you could have done something!_

Sighing as once again his hand goes to the back of his head, the blonde man listens as Kakashi speaks. His rage growing with each and every word on the lack of care for his son.

 _You are telling me, not only did the village not follow my wishes, that they wanted my son dead. That Jiriaya not once came to him til he was 12. That Tsume did nothing to make sure he had a good home. And that you...you did practically nothing!_

"I was just a kid! I was mourning your deaths! How could I do anything? At least I kept him alive!"

 _You are a shinobi! Your duty is to keep everyone in the village alive Kakashi! All of us who become one are sworn to protect our home and our people! That excuse of yours is nothing! You could have told him about me and Kushina! Provided him some companionship, hell you could have been his friend if not the psuedo big brother we wanted you to be….. **"GET OUT!"**_

Although the voice at the end of the silent yelling was hoarse. It was also loud and clear. Knowing how much its going to hurt, Minato did not care as he glared with something that one could almost consider hatred. The rage in him was so strong, he lost control and released what could be the strongest murderous intent ever made. And the one who it was directed at fled, as if his life depended on it.

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Felt all over Konoha, to those who did not know that signature they found themselves huddling together. Children holding on to their parents, new people who have never been were found locking their doors.

But for some who recognized that signature….

An immense fear started to arise.

Sensing it as he did Iniochi held onto his daughter as he had been helping her learn a new jutsu. Both mind walkers almost collapsed as the pain overwhelmed their senses. The two having a bond that they keep with him to monitor from a distance, they knew he was intensely angry.

The same for the Hyuuga, Nara, and Akimichi clans, as both heads had been Minato's friends once he became Hokage. For the Aburame, they had to calm down their bugs with a protective jutsu. That much intent was lethal if allowed to hit the insects with its full force.

But for Tsume, it was something else. Having not felt this chakra in years, her eyes widened as her partner Kuromaru whined. The dog was actually trembling as he knew this feeling well. Looking to his human, the dog saw her visibly shaken as a mixture of emotions flit through her eyes. Surprise, hope...and fear. The intent of that chakra was rage… Pure and intense rage.

Long ago he tried to tell her the boy was not the monster that killed her rival/friend. But she would not listen, and even though as time went by and her son made friends with him. She did not listen… Even his son Akamaru spoke up and said the boy was not fox like in his smell. She almost throttled the dog for talking back. It took his son's partner Kiba to stop her.

Now he has a feeling that his partner herself, was about to get bitten... _ **hard**_.

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

 _Okay folks, I hope you remember what I said before I got a couple of stories I am mainly working with and a couple of you have already asked on pairings again. I do not know. I just go with what the characters tell me…._


	4. Chapter 4

Okay folks I was going to work on Parallel next but I have to address this now. Someone I will not say who is trying to make me write the story a certain way. My answer to he or she is this. GO READ MY PROFILE. Especially the part listed as peeves…. _(grumbles about wanna be dictators)_

So some have been asking for an official Naruto in the story. Well he will come in probably within the next 5 chapters. Right now he is on his trip with Jiriaya in say the last 3 months before he returns. I wanted to focus on Minato and his part in this story first.

Anyway because I just can not post all this as is more just a note then a chapter you are in luck I will write another chapter. _(just bear with me Parallel is demanding attention)_

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

 _ **The next day…**_

Having demanded Kakashi to leave his room after what he found out last night, Minato was still not in a good mood. His son, had to have gone through hell despite what he wished. He had a lot of questions he wants to ask certain people, before he beats them into oblivion. His mind occupied with plans on what to do with these people he thought of as close, he does not notice as a certain older blonde comes in.

Her arms crossed as she looks at him, she closes the door and activates a security seal.

"Before you wonder, I can read lips as well." Tsunade states with a raised eyebrow and maybe a hint of anger herself. "What the hell psst you off last night. I have reports coming in about a surge that scared the shit out of people. The Aburame and Inuzuka were talking about the malicious intent in it all morning to me. The bugs nearly died and the ninken would not come out of their kennels, So once again, who or what made you angry?!" She said calmly but barely controlled, "You know how much paperwork I am going to have to do?"

Not feeling one bit sorry, the blonde man just glared in equal anger. _Why the hell did no one look after my son?!_

Her eyes looking at him, she sighs as she shakes her head. "So it is about Naruto huh?" She stated as she places a hand on her hip. "I read the gaki's files, after the incident with the Uchiha. He was not treated well."

 _No shit_

Raising an eyebrow she promptly went over and gently _(for her)_ Knocked the former Hokage upside the head. "Language Minato I get enough of it from your son. Especially when he calls me Baa-chan." She growled out. A fond look on her face though as he was about to say something not very nice, he hushed up as he noticed. The way the Slug Saannin spoke of Naruto was enough to make him smile.

 _You like him don't you?_

"Yes I like the knucklehead." She replied. "He looks like you but takes after Kushina with his loudness."

 _That's good to know. But where the hell was Jiriaya when he was growing up!_

His anger returning, Tsunade just answers hi with a quietness that shakes him. "From what I understand he was managing his spy network." She replied. "I read the reports on Naruto, Jiriaya had been paying for his room and monthly allowance. Nothing more."

A growl emanating from his lips, Minato mouthed what Jiriaya was to Naruto. The woman listening, she frowned as she heard about not only the man's lack of being there until recently. Then as he continued on about the Inuzuka head, she understands his anger and rage, The news Kakashi had told him about the people who were chosen to look after the blonde boy, had failed him greatly.

Empathy towards the man who counted on these same people to raise his son, she couldn't blame him for the intent given off last night. "I see." Her sigh heard, she looked at her friend with a quietness of understanding. "I don't blame you Minato. What Jiriaya and Tsume did was unforgivable." She replies. _(she also makes a mental note to never let him see most of the attempts on Naruto's life was from the latter.)_

"But right Minato if you release that much chakra as you did in your anger, it could possibly kill you." She glared at him. The nurse who came in not to long after said you were suffering from exhaustion as it was extremely low."

 _I'm still alive aren't I_

"Quit being a smart ass, I can still whip your ass boy." She responded. Her hand held out at him in a fist, he found himself trying to hide in the covers. The woman had been a good friend to him, albeit a little motherly at times. The Toad Sage had not only been his Master, but he had taught Minato how to be the man that he is. At first he got it wrong, as he kept getting beat up, but then he figured it out. He just did the opposite of whatever his teacher did in social situations.

That not only kept him alive, it enhanced him to make many a friend in all the villages. _(Except Rock...they were so touchy about that one time still._ _Not his fault that the battalion got in his way._ _He was running for his life! He peeped on Kushina accidentally at that time. She killed more then he did!_ _)_

Proud as Jiriaya was of him to accomplish his dreams, he wonders why… Why couldn't his former teacher do the one thing he said he would do. Look out for his son. His thoughts drifting off to the youth and his former teacher, Minato found himself thinking of what could be going on now. Which he hopes is not following in the older man's footsteps. If that happened, he could never die.

Kushina would kill him over and over.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Smiling as she had gotten him to think of something else as he got quiet, Tsunade became thoughtful as she looked at him. Albeit clean and still a bit thin, the man needed a good shave and cut. After what happened last night, she was bound to sooner or later give him up to the council and the village. But first she was at least going to make him presentable.

Knowing that there was only one person for the job. Kakashi was not it though. The man before her, hurt and wanting to know about his son's childhood, there was one person who could tell him.

 _Iruka Umino_

The chuunin having been the little gaki's childhood teacher, she knew that the two had bonded like father and son. The brown haired man was not much older then Naruto, but he had taken to the boy. Seeing how the man had stuck to his guns during the Mizuki incident in their files, had made her smile. Even the note written by her sensei was that this man would be best at a certain time to look at for principal of the academy.

But with Minato being back now, this will probably upset the teenager for multiple reasons. The main being when Naruto would find out his own father sealed the Fox in him. That alone was a disaster waiting to happen. She knew that the son has enough bottled up emotions concerning the villagers and Sasuke that he has not let out. And as for the father….last night.

Sighing as she had best prepared, she disabled the security seals and sent in Ino. The Yamanaka girl entering with a cautious smile, the man had turned from his thoughts and gave her a friendly smile. Much reminiscent of his son, who is with Jiriaya. She once again groans as she rubs her temples. Gesturing to an ANBU guard, she gives an order for them to bring Iruka here immediately.

Bowing in acceptance, the figure vanished. It did not take long for his return, with the chuunin puzzled to say the least. Gesturing for him to follow her inside the room, the school teacher dropped his jaw in amazement at what he saw.

With an occasional wince as a former student works his limbs, was the Yondaime Hokage. Even though thin with long hair and something of a scruffy beard, he knew it was him. Turning to Tsunade with confusion, the blonde woman smiled as she had him follow her once again back out in the hall.

"Wha…..How?"

"We have no time for that Umino." She stated. Her voice clearly in Hokage mode, as the to were friends thanks to Naruto, he stood straight as she spoke. "Listen, there is only so much Ino can do for him, but with her help he has gained some movement and can do a few things on his own if given time. After what happened last night, well she will need some help, as now we may not have as much."

Startled to say the least as he listens, he looked startled at that last comment. "That was him?!"

Nodding her head, she could not help but admire the man's calmness as he just looks in awe. Speaking once more, the man is really surprised at the 'mission' she is giving him. "I need you to keep quiet about this until I am ready Umino. But I also want you to help him alongside Ino, I will be sending in Sakura as well shortly. I need the three of you to work with him and get him as ready as possible. The girls will handle his medical side, I need you to be the man side. Help with hair cuts, shaving. But above all Iruka….tell him about his son."

Confusion bright on his features as for a minute he had to think about it, he looks to the man and it him. His favorite knucklehead student in all his years, was the son of Minato Namikaze. The Yondaime of Konoha. "what...why doesn't everyone know?"

"For his safety." She replied. "You know the list of his enemies from the Third war are quite strong. What would they have done if they found out their bane had a son?"

Nodding his head in understanding, Iruka gave a smile of acceptance as he offered his hand. "I will do my best Hokage-sama." The teacher stated proudly. "Good but when you do speak of him, do it when Ino and Sakura is not here." She chuckled. "I know my apprentices, if they find out before I can find a way to tell him. The whole village will know before he does. I am going to try and keep a lid on it but it won't be easy."

Understanding in his gaze as he has taught both girls, he nods his head as she shook it. Seeing her other apprentice, she gestured for Sakura to come forward. Explaining the situation, minus the bit about her teammate. The pink haired girl nods her head and walks in with a smile on her face as she starts doing the same thing Ino was.

With a bow of his head, Tsunade follows Iruka to introduce Minato to the one man who could make a difference between him and _**Naruto.**_

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

You guys got real lucky that a reviewer hit my pet peeve big time. So you got another chapter albeit smaller because it wouldn't be right to just leave a note. Next time though someone tells me I have to do something, I will more then likely do the opposite just to piss you off. I realllly hate it when someone tries to tell me what to do. SOOOO not helping me.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto

Okay folks if I disappear it is not by choice it seems the wanna be dictator has threatened me and my account for not obeying his wishes to kill off a character so if I do vanish it is not my fault. For those who wish to see what I mean his review is there so do my guest to check it out. Please be kind and report other then that I am simply going to ignore him.

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

 _ **Following day**_

After having calmed down Minato with aide from Iruka and her two younger apprentices, Tsunade found herself in the council room waiting. With what happened the other night, she knew this was going to happen, in fact she had Shizune prepare papers for the meeting those meddlesome old folks was sure to call. A sigh escaping her lips as she would honestly kill for a sake, or better yet to send Jiriaya flying for being a pervert if he was here, she allowed people to settle in.

Although as one by one shinobi and civilian alike stepped in, she saw some of the usual chatting among themselves as they grabbed their seats. The civilian side confused as this meeting was for the shinobi as some feel. They just accepted as they sat down in their chairs and waited. All the heads there, she gave a nod to Iniochi who was the only one aware of what they were about to discuss.

That movement not missed by the trio that she privately calls her royal pain in the ass advisers, she founds herself on the staring end of all three.

"Tsunade why has the meeting come?" Asked Danzo, who knowing full well why, because of that sudden chakra burst. "Is it simply to tell us that the Uzumaki is back? He was not due for at least another three months according to Jiriaya's reports you have so graciously shared."

"That wasn't Naruto." Tsunade replied quietly. Her words echoing through the room. It causes all of the ones in attendance to talk animatedly. Questions left and right pouring through, she ends up slamming her fist on the table to the point that it shatters. Civilian and shinobi alike, the two groups look at the Slug Sannin with respect ( _and maybe a little fear_ ) as they settle down. Once again inquiries coming forth, they were silenced with a single hand in the air.

"You want to know who it was." She stated with a cold look. Each one shivering under her stare she just looks at them with a knowing gaze now in her eyes. "Tell me, why should I tell you?"

Startled by her question, so many questions once again came forth. Most assuming she was lying about it being Naruto. But others mentioning Akatski, Rock, and other ideas erupted much to the blonde's annoyance. Allowing them to settle their questions down to a minimum without raising her hand this time. She listens as Danzo speaks on his so called behalf of all.

"If it is not the Uzumaki, Tsunade..." The old bastard as she likes to think of him started to say as she interrupts him.

"Hokage, get it right Danzo. Its Hokage to you _**adviser**_."

She gives the old man a smirk as she reminds him of his place. The old man bristling with rage. The others immediately rant at her about respect and obeying her elders and such. The blonde woman just tunes them out as they rant and rave. Nodding her head to someone in the back, a figure disappears to get someone ready to come in.

Waiting for the person to arrive, she set about getting things done and maybe get a hell of a lot of power into her hands and out of that blasted old hawk.

"What I am about to do is give you what I will consider an S ranked secret. I know this village and its people. It is why the civilians will be informed as well. And if I here even one ounce of what will be said in a bit outside of Konoha. I will track that person down and personally execute them myself."

The look in her eyes backing every word that she just said. They started to say something as to the nerve of her to say that. But yet their lips remained shut as she looks at each and every one. "I do believe you understand me then. Good. Iniochi let us give them the debriefing shall we?"

Nodding his head, the woman begins to speak. Her voice full of authority that said listen or else to those in the room. Because she was not going to repeat it _twice_.

"As of a week and half ago, the patient in room 403-2 woke up after being placed in a coma after the Sound Invasion three years ago, due to massive chakra depletion. According to his records he was found at the base of the Hokage seating after the battle. Wrapped in bandages as per protocol, he was in a coma by the time I had gotten to him." She said as she paused just long enough to get a drink.

"What's this got to do with that night?" One of the other members asks curiously. Most looking at him in pity, the Hokage knowing he was new just pauses for a moment.

"Look Takeda-san right?"

"Yes."

"This is your one freebie. Interrupt me again and I will show you why I am a Sannin."

Gulping a little bit in fear he remains quiet as she starts up again. "For training purposes, the Yamanaka clan has allowed their younger members to learn their jutsus on coma patients as it would benefit both we believe. And it worked, Iniochi's own daughter in learning helped this mind not only reconnect his mind and body. She was there along with my apprentice Sakura Haruno when he woke up."

Making a gesture to the other blonde in the room, the mind user finds himself now speaking as well. "When he awoke, as I and Tsunade discussed earlier about this practice, Ino came to report to me. Telling me of what had happened, I had returned with her. Not only to teach her, but to also see about the man's identity."

Taking a breather, the Yamanaka head started talking once more. "When we both mind melded with the patient and traced the path that she had helped put together. The man's image appeared and when I saw who it was I immediately sent Ino out to fetch the Lady Hokage with a code 725."

Holding hand up for him to stop as people looked confused on the civilian side, it is the shinobi side that all watch as they talk among themselves rapidly.

"Lady Hokage, I am afraid I do not understand, may I ask what is a code 725?" A different civilian from before, the blonde woman replies calmly as she answers the woman. Giving kudos, to now only her bravery she replies with a somewhat cool but approving look towards the woman. Like the man earlier, the woman was relatively new.

"A code 725 is confirmation of a Kage level Shinobi not usually affiliated with Konoha or any of its allies."

"What do you mean not usually?" Asked another councilman.

"What I mean is I know who this person is." She states simply to the entire group of people. "And right now I am debating if I should tell you for this person is not happy."

Many people talking among themselves and demanding that she speak who it was, she simply remained quiet. Their voices getting louder and louder with demands, she just sits and waits. Not uttering a word of who it was that released that intent just the other day. Her eyes cool and collected, it takes another 25 minutes before the council, ( _mostly civilians_ ) to sit down and remain silent.

"Why is this person not happy?" Asked the same woman from before.

Thoughtful as she wonders how to answer that question, Tsunade finds her truth as she speaks. "It is simply how Konoha treated his son."

Confused looks on all their faces, she just looks at them with a calm gaze.

"How we treated his son?

"Who is his son?"

"What could we have done to this boy?"

Holding up her hand, she is given a file by Shizune. The woman having been in there the whole time, quiet and unobtrusive. She was there as back up in case things went south with the 'adviser'. Both women were ready should he try something. Now throwing out the file, she allows them to look through it. No name on it, she waits to see if any of them can figure it out. Knowing full well that this was just the first few years of his life.

Each one grabbing a few pages of the file, she sees and studies the reactions of what they read. Of course remaining nameless the civilians found themselves gasping in horror at the beatings, and even the attempted murder attempts.

"How...how?" Asked another civilian member. The man looking at this with horror, as he reads. The blonde knowing full well he was responsible for some of this early on the little gaki's life that she refrains from punching him. "How….who would do that to a child?"

"How can I say it...you did on that particular one." She replies as she checks what he is reading.

Eyes widening in disbelief, the others look at the councilman with something akin to distaste. Catching those gazes among civilian and shinobi alike. More files are passed out, each one with the similar content, but attributed to them or someone in their family. One by one they all looked at the folders, even the newer ones who may not know had some that their family was responsible for.

"This is horse shit," Tsume Inuzuka stated. Noticing the woman is in denial, she holds files of the attempts she had her family members do to the boy she refers to as the demon brat. "That brat has no family alive."

A single eyebrow raised, it does not take long for the others to realize who the files are referring to. Some of them grinning in malice as if the memories they evoked were happy ones. The newer members giving a look of horror at what their family had done. Taking note of the reactions all around, the only ones not really affected were almost all the ninja clans save Inuzuka as their clean head seemed justified at what she had committed.

Of the civilians only the newer members that were reacting with horror and sadness. Making a mental to note to talk with them separately, she waited until all the denials were out in the open before she spoke again, "As you can see the files are on one Naruto Uzumaki." She states. "And as you all know that night when the Kyuubi attacked, it was sealed into a boy who was supposedly an orphan as the Sandaime had stated, by the Fourth Hokage."

No one saying anything, she continued on. "I am now going to tell you of a secret that only myself and a few others know." Her eyes turning to the Inuzuka woman who looks away, as she returns to speaking. The blonde woman knowing how much the Council is going to flip as they will most certainly deny it. She already has pictures set up as her favorite little pain looks to much like his father now for them to deny.

"About 16 years ago, The Fourth Hokage married a woman in secret to protect not only her, but any children they may have. Which they did have about 2 years later. The woman was the Red hot Habanero or the Crimson Death as some know. We mostly know her as Kushina Uzumaki, mother of Naruto and wife to Minato Namikaze aka the Fourth Hokage of Konoha."

With the announcement, it took many of the council a few minutes to register what she said. The faces on them incredulous and disbelieving, she nodded towards Shizune once more. Placing two pictures out on the table, one of the Yondaime and the other of the blonde teenager side by side, the council gazed at the images in shock.

Now with the trio of advisers, all of them were upset as they never really knew that the Yondaime had married. Normally having to get permission from them if single, they found themselves left out of the loop by the woman's predecessor. For if she knew and by the sounds of it the third…

"How the hell were we not informed! He was to come to us and the council for approval!" Danzou asked. Growling in rage loud and clear, the council listens as Tsunade with a sickly sweet attitude towards the man speaks in response.

"He didn't have to tell you if it was before he became Hokage."

Stunned by this news she continues on, "You see with the reputation both she and Minato had, he wanted to make sure none came after Kushina she worked her missions. Yes he knew she could handle herself as could he. But why bring their enemies on one another, especially after he became Hokage."

The others listening, the civilians and other clans could not help but find themselves in agreement. The Yondaime had indeed made a lot of enemies. Years after the Third Shinobi war, Iwa had often attacked and tested their borders as many retained their anger. Same with other villages as well. It was a troubling time, that they had to be on alert unlike now. So as they continue hearing her words, they find themselves thinking deep in thought...

"When she had gotten pregnant. They kept that a secret as well, a child of the Yellow Flash and the Red Hot Habanero would be quite valuable as a hostage or as a victim depending on the right offer." She stated, her eyes specifically one a certain adviser. The one just staring back impassively as she smiles. She knows he is seething inside, with all the times he had wanted Naruto for himself, it just makes her giddy with pleasure at his face.

"It's impossible!"

"How could that be true!"

Her first slamming the table as denial from the council begins she nods to Shizune who places side by side images of the blonde teen and his parents. The men and women find themselves in shock and later shame as the pictures were the proof. The jinchuuriki had Kushina's eyes and brashness, but everything else was all Minato Namikaze.

The one teen most of Konoha did not like civilian and even shinobi wise, was their hero's son. So much confusion and misunderstanding among them. It takes one of the shinobi to say something that was placed on the back burner for a short time.

Speaking up as head been quiet the entire time, Shikaku says one thing that makes them all quiet. The Nara head not much for talking he would later on admit, he admired the way that Tsunade handled things. Making sure they understood the feeling everyone got that night and the reasons why, as if allowing them to figure out whose chakra frightened his deer and all animals around Konoha.

"It's Minato...he's alive isn't he. He was the one who released that intent."

Just looking at him Tsunade responds with a deadly calmness. "Yes and he is _**not happy**_."

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Unknowing of the meeting going on about his new found friend, Iruka set about giving him a haircut. Having had to give them to Naruto as they would not take him, because of his tenant, the chuunin had to do it. At the beginning he was not that good as the blonde teen would attest to at a later time, but he became so and well now he found it ironic he was doing the same for the father.

Trimming here and there, Iruka mused on things as he hummed an idle tune.

 _ **Previous day….**_

Having let Ino and Sakura idly chatter with the man who listened and smiled, he soon found himself alone with the older man who was his favorite student's father. Introduction having been made by Tsunade, said man just looking at him curiously, he shakes his head and speaks.

"Just wondering why I never put it together. Naruto is a dead ringer for you. I was his teacher in the academy."

A pleased smile on his lips, Minato was about to ask something as best he could, but the chuunin held up his hand before he did. "I already know," he laughs. His hand rubbing the back of his head as he thinks of where to start.

"He was hyper, a little bit on the blunt and brash side. But then he had to be, I think" He states quietly. "His life was not easy and well...I guess he had to be just to get people to see him. Its why he went to pranking."

Despite hearing the beginning, Iruka found Minato wanting to learn more. His face set somewhat angry, as he gestured for him to go, he decided to go on the brighter side of Naruto's life. Most of it filled with abuse but also of pranking and escaping not just villagers but also shinobi and even ANBU, it found the blonde man laughing albeit hoarsely. Especially after the teacher made that comment about how good must they be, if a 6 year old can evade them.

A smile on the other man's lips as he continues talking of Naruto, he begins on those school day's. The tracking him down when he skipped, getting him to learn what he could teach. Even as he grew, his bonding with the boy who was bright and his wanting to know things as he could. Never afraid to ask questions or joke around with these few clan children that he made friends with then if you could call them that. But now could as he had earned their trust and companionship. He was happy to find himself an apt listener.

When it came to the missions Naruto told him about, he found some of it was not making him happy, but others making him laugh. Especially when Naruto got Jiriaya to take him as his apprentice. Telling the man the sannin's nickname that his son gave the Toad Sage, the man almost fell out of his bed and nearly choked in pain. Minato had found that hilarious, and managed to motion to Iruka that it sounded like his teacher perfectly.

So as they talked. Iruka found that the man gave him something that reminded him more of his former student. The smile...it radiated out from the blonde in front of him, one that even now makes him smile, for it matches his son's.

 _ **Today…..**_

Finishing up the hair and then taking care of the beard, he held out a mirror for his new friend to see. Nodding his pleasure at his new look, he observes as Minato turns to Ino and Sakura for their opinion. The two girls, having finished his therapy before he had come in, Iruka smiled as they wholeheartedly approved.

The former Hokage had his familiar hairstyle back with the spiky golden hair, and the two locks that were longer in the front. Deciding to keep the beard he had grown while in his coma, Iruka had helped him trim it to a goatee.

"Looking good Minato-san!" Ino replied happily as Iruka watched her head over to chat. Sakura doing the same, the two girls talked about what was going on in the village. Iruka himself throwing in his own two cents every so often with a laugh. They find Minato giving a smile here and there. Even when they tell him about Konohamaru and his idol worship of Naruto. This made him smile as at the moment the boy and his two friends Moegi and Udon had run by underneath the window.

The trio chasing after Tora, the feline had climbed a tree not to far from the room window. Helping him stand and wobble over with their help, Minato got to see the newly minted genin try their best at catching the wily feline. One he himself as well as the shinobi with him have had to deal with. There is still theories that the cat had to be related to the Nibi, rotating around the shinobi nations.

Seriously, the cat was in one of the bingo books as flee on sight supposedly! The damage it could do, was extreme when cornered.

Anyhow, as the girls help him back to his bed as the trio had left, ( _the cat had once again gotten away_ ) they both go and take their leave as Shizune comes in. Having really finished his therapy early that morning, the two were going their separate ways. Sakura to learn more from Shizune as Tsunade was busy, and Ino had to go run her family's flower shop. Iruka stays behind and helps keep the man company.

Having gotten a pen and some paper from the school, he had given it to Minato to talk with. His voice still weak and hoarse, the man would be starting in a couple of days with Sakura. It was the reason why Shizune, under the Godaime's orders, would be showing the pinkette how to accomplish this so he can start talking easier.

But right now with a paper and pen, the two set about getting to know one another.

 _How long have you been teaching?_

"I would say at least 7-8 years. Not sure," Iruka states. "I just knew when I got the chance I took it. I wanted to help the next generation become strong… I wanted them to understand that shinobi life was not easy, but if they value hard work and take care of each other, then they could do anything. They could even become Hokage." He chuckles, "I think Naruto took that to heart, despite the disadvantages some of my coworkers gave him."

A sigh coming from the other man's lips as he 'speaks', _How bad was it?_

"When he got to me, well he honestly did now how to read very well. He could write but it was more...well more or less, none of the other teachers he had would help him."

 _Because of the Kyuubi._

Nodding his head in agreement, the teacher continues on about the blonde boy's school days. "For the times when I could not help, I got him tutors. I was able to get him with reading and writing thanks to Shikamaru and Chouji to a level he could understand what I was teaching. The physical aspect was interesting though, he was pretty good as he observed the other students spar. He doesn't even now have a real set style, but what he lacks he makes up for in power."

 _Ninjutsu?_

"Yes, your son is rather good with the Shadow Clones, as they have saved him more then once. He even knows your Rasengan, Jiriaya taught him." Iruka stated with a smile. Minato giving him a genuinely pleased smile, Iruka finds himself looking as it turns to a frown.

 _Should have been me… I should have been there to teach him so much. And he had no one._

"I know that will bother you for a long time Minato. But A it was not your fault the fox attacked, and B you have other things just as important for you to see." Iruka stated with smile. But next is the one question that even now he can not honestly truly answer. The main reason being, Naruto doesn't even know that this man is his father. Knowing his student like does and the mask he often wears when it comes to his identity this will be something that only his former student can answer.

 _ **I was gone for so long... d**_ _ **o you think he will even want me in his life?**_

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

 _Okay folks this one did take a while as parts of it I was stuck on. Knew how I wanted to say just finding the right words to say it. Yes Naruto should be making an appearance within the next 3 chapters at the most. Before I forget there will be one more time skip at least which will be the chapter before Naruto's return._


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto

Okay folks I am still here and I am okay. I forgot to put on previous why it took so long for it was I got sick. A cold that was borderline flu I guess as it was just gross when I sneezed so lets leave it at that.

I've decided to do a little rearranging in something so this chappy might be a little shorter then the last

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

 _ **2 weeks before Naruto's return**_

It has been 2 months since the meeting and well Minato finds himself thankful to the two girls who were his son's friends. When Tsunade had come to him after the meeting he understood what she had done and not only that, he had enjoyed when she put certain ones in their place. Namely the so called advisers to the council, who were every a thorn in his side as they are in hers.

So unless he or Tsunade said so, Sakura and Ino were to monitor his visitors and if they tried to get past them, ANBU was to escort them out. Two always on duty by his door, the man over the last couple of months had been able to focus on getting back on his feet literally. Iruka aiding him when the girls were busy with others, Minato had slowly but surely started gaining strength in his body,

First thing first, although still thin, the blonde had been gaining weight steadily. His food being increased over time, he had been able to eat a regular meal now without throwing up half of it for the last two weeks. Able to move around a little bit with a cane, his legs were still weak but he was more or less doing things on his own. Iruka still helping when he can, the man knows to let him do things and stretch his endurance. Hence the teacher waits til everything is about to give out before he comes to his aide as he visits.

Life was getting better, and according to Tsunade, his son should be coming with the next couple of weeks. And because of that fact her found himself getting more nervous as he remembers that question he asked a while ago.

Iruka honestly had no idea if Naruto would want him in his life. Now going on 16, his boy had grown up without him. His son technically no longer really needs him, and that makes him depressed. Sure he got to hear about some of it from Iruka, but it was some of the more important things he thinks about when you have a child.

He was not able to hear his first word, watch his first step, see him go to school, make friends….none of that he was able to do. And well, he had to admit to himself it was one of the reasons why he was so angry at his mentor and Kushina's so-called friend. They should have had something to share. Some pictures, some stories, something to make him feel like his son was loved.

But they had nothing because neither one was there. So although he can not yell at Jiriaya at the moment, for he was out of the village. There was one person he could and did yell at was his wife's so-called best friend.

 _ **3 weeks ago….**_

Having been able to talk more and more thanks to Sakura, the former Hokage found himself chatting with not just her, but Iruka as well. Ino off on a mission with her team, the two had come to keep him company during his therapy. Having just finished it not to long ago, he was relaxing in a chair that was comfortable despite the wheels.

Laughing at something Sakura had said about a prank pulled in school, that his son had done. He and the other two look up as they hear an ahem. All three looking towards the door, Minato's eyes narrow as he recognizes the figure. Although older and a little more feral now, there was no mistaking Tsume Inuzuka. The clan head of the Ninken shinobi was standing there wanting to chat with him to reminiscence more then likely. And to Minato, she wasn't going to get off the hook for what she had done, and lack of what she should have.

"Sakura, Iruka, could you leave us alone for a bit." He said quietly. Not able to really yell as it would hurt to much at the moment. The older man gave a tilt of his head with a smile attached to it. Both leaving in understanding as both had to go for a bit anyway, Iruka having to go to do some office work, and Sakura needing to go and check on other patients.

Knowing full well that the pinkette will be well within reaching distance, he nodded his head to allow the woman in. A smile on her face as she entered the room it soon evaporated as he spoke up. Albeit hoarse and hard, it was loud and clear as his eyes sparked with rage.

"Why the hell are you here?"

Confusion evident on her face, before she could say anything in response, the blonde glares at her as he interrupts. The look on his features making her think that maybe he wasn't ready for old friends. Hence his following words made her stop in her tracks. "Wait before you say anything, did you trust me? Did you trust Kushina?"

A growl from her features, her eyes focused one him, she nods her head in response to his question. Her dog beside her, he whines as he knows whats coming. Despite being old and worse for wear, he can sense the growing hate from the one in the chair. And it scares him….for the first time in so long, the old dog wants to run away.

"Then where the hell were you in his life?" Minato said quietly, "If you trusted us then you trusted our skill, if you trusted us why the fuck did you try to KILL HIM!"

Flaring his chakra, the woman found herself resisting the urge to back down. Immensely strong against her Tsume just looked at him. Showing no fear, "Because he killed you, he killed Kushina! He deserved to die!"

Anger in his eyes, he responds with a deadly calm as he responds. "Really Tsume? Were you there when we 'died'?"

"Of course not, me and mine were to busy fighting to keep it away from Konoha!"

"If that's the case, how did you know?" Minato stated with an emotionless voice as he looks at her. Cold and uncaring, he asks her again, "How did you know? As far as I am concerned and I was there, it was just me, Kushina, and our son. I didn't see you around, so once again how do you know?"

Unable to respond, Tsume just looks at him as she tries to form words. Kuromaru whining, as he knows she will never come up with the answer. Minato just looking at her as he waits he begins to speak up again, "I will tell you right now Tsume," the blonde man said icily, "You were not there. So how could a baby just born kill us. And if you said the Kyuubi made him do it. Then you did not trust us. You did not trust me or Kushina or our skills. We both knew that seal! We both made sure to have it on hand in case something happened!" He replied angrily. "We both know since she was the Jinchuuriki something could happen. We had it as a fail safe in case something did and you damn well know it!"

Rising from his chair to his full height, despite the weakness he makes a step towards her. "So if you trusted us, when we made you his godmother, why the hell did you triy to kill him instead of take care of him like we WISHED!"

Beginning to realize she did something horrible, his words making sense despite what she wants to believe. She feels every bit of hate and rage as Minato continues on. "You were Kushina's best friend! We trusted you to be there if something happened to us! We trusted you to raise him, hell we hoped you would be there to balance out Jiriaya who is his godfather!" He stated as came even closer. His blue eyes flashing like an oncoming storm, he keeps on his anger no where near stopping. "And don't you dare drag Jiriaya into this for his lack of being there. I have something to say to him as well Tsume, when I see him again. But you failed us both! You failed mine and Kushina's trust in you in taking care of Naruto as much as he did!"

Walking back to his chair he sits down and turns his back to her. Not even sparing her a glance or even trying to listen to her protests, he says three words. "Now get out."

 _ **Now...**_

Having not seen her since then, his therapy sessions have kept him busy as he worked hard to get his strength and voice back. Of course after that day Sakura made his life hell for he put himself back days in getting his voice fully back. The punishment….shuddering at the thought as he can now understand why his son was scared of her at times. ( _according to Iruka much to amusement_ ) But she was a good person who meant well and he was glad that not only his son, but himself could count her as a friend.

Hell she reminded him of Kushina who was very much like her, except his wife was a little more bloodthirsty thanks to the Fox probably. Musing on some of his past adventures with his wife, Minato found himself smiling at the memory of when he first met her when they were kids. She had been a little girl with a lot of issues. Being a refugee from Whirlpool had never set well with his wife and she let it run her life for a long time.

Constantly reminded of it had gotten her nearly gotten her thrown out as part of the shinobi forces several times. It wasn't until that time when he rescued her that things started to change. Her reaction was one of surprise. that he had come for her. And so when they had returned, he doesn't know what happened, but she started to want to hang out together more.

They did and over time, well over time the connected more then just friends and they were happily married a few years later.

Him and the Jinchurriki for the 9-tailed fox, some of the shinobi and civilian alike were not to thrilled at first. But as they got to know Kushina, they slowly and surely began to change. The civilians started liking her warmth and honesty. She even made them smile with her antics. She changed their hearts from derision of who she was, to being proud to know here as his wife.

Still though it was the typical status of course being a vessel for one of the 9 did have its drawbacks, one that he had sincerely believed would not befall his son. The alienation, the maltreatment, the attempts for destruction, and that was just to start with. Having read what was being done to Naruto courtesy of Tsunade, he had to refrain from putting a Rasengan through the wall.

It was one of the main reasons why he may never take being Hokage again. Why should he care about people who would treat a child, nevertheless a Jinchurriki one like that? But yet the desire was still there, despite what they did to his son, he wanted to protect them. To paraphrase the Nara… It was troublesome.

Leaning back in his bed, Minato found himself thinking of other things as well. His house, his banking...so much he wonders if it is left. Considering the attack was going on 16 years ago, could his and Kushina's things have survived? Could anything survive that will help Naruto get to know him and her?

Sighing as he has a lot to think about, Minato is distracted as Ino comes in bearing his dinner. The young Yamanaka heir chatting with him about the latest going on in the village, he laughs as she tells him the latest on her teammate Shikamaru and a kuniochi named Temari from Suna.

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

 _ **Somewhere in Land of Waves**_

Not knowing what awaits him and his student in Konoha, Jiriaya finds himself thinking about the teen's father. Minato would be proud of how his son had grown. Even now he watches as the blonde stands on one hand on the water. His normally bright blue eyes closed, the Toad Sage had him right now trying to focus on his chakra so that his weight lies on one finger that connects him.

True he has done much in training him, but he still needed refinement. His control being an issue, he always had the blonde do a handstand on water. If he could manage to stay and slowly take one hand away and then down to one finger, his control would be absolute.

So far he has managed three fingers on the water without falling in it, or it exploding on him. The first few times that happened it was funny, it is why even now he wears only a pair of shorts as to reduce the need to dry himself.

Thinking on some of the other things, he has taught the blonde he could not help but smile. Naruto was eager to learn all he could. Better a visual than listening learner, he demonstrated a taijutsu that he could work on. With his abilities to use clones, this particular style would work well for him, as it would allow for him to literally be in more then one area to take on an enemy.

Now after the last couple of years his taijutsu has definitely increased for the better, and then Jiriaya had to work on his strategy and stealth, Despite the bright orange he constantly wore as a child, this time though for him to take on Akatsuki, he had to learn to be more subtle and less loud for lack of a better term. ( _Despite the fact he eluded ANBU constantly in it, which he has yet to figure out how he did it_ )

It had taken him a long time working with his clones to get him to learn strategy. He would gather several and leave the original alone. Taking one clone at a time and explaining what he wants that one to do, he repeats the same to others. Setting them all upon his student, the man found that the side effect of the shadow clones came into play.

Naruto knew the plan as he fought each one! He even asked him how he knows what the clones were told to do. This had made him not happy with things concerning Naruto in Konoha.

He was honestly not surprised the blonde never knew about it, it was another thing against Kakashi that the Sage wanted to deal with. Naruto's use of it could have advanced him far ahead of the brightest of his generation, far ahead of the Uchiha that the village seemed to value. But they were so focused on that brat who ran off to his former teammate, they ignored the blonde. The boy that could surpass even his father, with his determination and desire to change and be seen for who he was and not how the villagers saw him as.

Which was another thing he ironically found funny at the idiocy of those who claim to be geniuses. The fact that the boy had the same blonde hair, and looked exactly like his father, the village still did not acknowledge him as who he was. Naruto was the son of their hero, the one who saved them from the Fox and they treated the boy like shit.

Shaking his head, Jiriaya found himself chuckling as once again the blonde takes a header into the water.

"DAMN IT!" The blonde screamed as he came up. Rubbing his eyes as he came up drenched, ( _And if the Hyuuga Princess was there,_ _there would be drool_ ), they would have seen the blonde, tanned and extremely fit. His height now about a foot and a half taller, Naruto was almost 6 ft even. Considering his age, Jiriaya figured when he was fully grown he would be at least 6-6'3. Water going down his abs and lower, his godson was indeed turning into someone that would inspire many of his books, like his father did.

Of course though if he dared even think of it, Tsunade would make him wish he had never been born. Just the thought of where she could hit him scared him to death. Little Jiriaya might never recover…. ( _ **Author's Note...yes I went there**_ )

"What happened this time brat?"

"Lost my focus." He replied sheepishly. "Need ramen."

Rolling his eyes, the man reached out and smacked the teenager upside the head. A yelp of surprise, he and his student start bickering with one another. Discussing once again on how ramen was the worst food he could eat, the old man still allowed the blonde to have it. On the condition that he would eat some vegetables with it. Even if it was some daikon and bok choy which he had on hand.

Both vegetables, he watched as Naruto reluctantly took some to eat with his ramen. Mixing it up, the blonde began to eat under his watchful eye. Jiriaya knows if he was to blink or look away the teen will spit it out first chance he gets. It was a habit that he had picked up from Kakashi who would do the same just to eat.

Being one of the few who has seen his face when he was a boy, the man had well influenced albeit the worst habits of his onto his former student. Naruto had of course inherited the man's eating abilities. Especially when he doesn't want to be seen doing it.

Watching and not even blinking as he watches the blonde teen eat. He sees everything going down. Naruto's face reluctant when it comes to the bites of vegetables, he had to swallow them and then show him. It is how the boy grew as he did. Jiriaya was watching him like a hawk as he ate. Couldn't get away from it no matter how much he tried.

When he was done though, Jiriaya ruffled him on the head as he grinned, "All right Naruto summon one of the toads. It is time you worked on your present from the Crescent Moon King."

Grinning, the blonde runs to his pack, holding on to his new found toy, he was already through the motions to bring out his sparring partner, Gamakichi. The orange frog having grown as well during this time, he now was around his knee in height. Still though as he appeared, the frog lit up and grabbed onto the sword at his side.

"Hey pal! You ready?"

Naruto gave him a big grin as he pulled out his weapon. "You better believe it!"

Watching as the battle begins under his watchful eye, Jiriaya smiled as the two went on and began their fight,

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

 _Okay not as good as I would like, it seems to be missing something….meh I will figure it out later and add to it or revamp. Who knows. I will see it and fix it when I do, Oh by the way, in case you are wondering…. Naruto's weapon is soooo not a sword._


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto.

Like I said on Road to Fate which I had updated. I had a setback in my illness. Its a long story not going to get into it. But I am still alive and still kicking so onwards.

 _ **Returning….**_

Still looking younger than what he should be, Tsunade could not figure out how Minato was still alive. The man should be not only dead, but if he was still alive, he would be in his early forties. Not looking like the 26 year old he was when he died, Nevertheless, he was alive, and sitting in his hospital room at the moment, extremely annoyed.

Having shared the latest letter from Jiriaya, they figured Naruto and the Toad Sannin, were on the verge of coming back any day now. Minato wanted to not only be out of the hospital, but back in his own house, getting things ready, set up, and above all looking good for his son. Constantly, she had to remind him that the youth doesn't know of him as a father, but just as the hero of Konoha. He heard and he listened, but it seems that even now he was so hopeful, to be there in the office, when he came back. _(not as Hokage though, he is still pretty mad about that))_

That of course was nixed as even though he was walking a little more with aid from a cane, his body was still not up to full strength. But she did give him a little leeway though, he was well enough to return to his own house. The little one story house had been closed up and practically memorialized after the Kyuubi incident. So she knew the outside was cleaned and well maintained…

As to the inside well, that was another story.

So one of the first things she did was assign a genin team to help the man clean up and get things put back to normal for him. And luckily enough she had one particular team free, by the name of Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. The trio under Ebisu were doing well, and because of the connection to Naruto, the three genin could entertain with their sensei making sure Minato did not overstress himself.

Still barely keeping a lid on the identity of who his son was, Tsunade knew that it was all ready getting around the village shinobi at least Most understanding she wasn't kidding when she said she would execute if they blabbed. _(One tried and he died….it wasn't pretty. Pancake was not even the word she would use)_

But eventually the house was cleaned and repainted as it kept the three out of her hair. And they kept Minato occupied with their company. Having heard about how he had yelled at Tsume and Kakashi for their lack of action in his son's upbringing, she knew to bow out when her long time friend returned. As much as she cares for her former teammate, this is one time where he is on his own.

Dwelling on other things that she had to deal with, she was startled as a frog emerged on her desk. The colors and markings familiar, the little orange toad waved its flipper in hello.

"Hey Baa-chan!" Taking a swipe at the frog, for the name out of habit, the frog chuckled as he hopped back to avoid. "Had to do that, Boss dared me to."

"Yeah Yeah." A half smile on her face, Tsunade looked at Gamakichi with humor. "Well what is it."

"They should be here sometime within the next hour."

A smile on her features, she hands the frog a candy bar, that he gleefully munches on before disappearing. Knowing full well Sakura was on her way to get the reports from Kotetsu and Izumo, all she had to do was wait.

 _ **Other side of the village…..**_

Doing a lazy kind of stroll, as it was a nice day, Sakura found herself whirling around as three kids ran by her at break neck speed. One of them wearing an exceptionally long scarf, she knew who it was immediately. Snagging it in her hand, she hears a yelp two seconds later as said youngster crashes to the ground.

"What the!" 

Finding herself staring down at Konohamaru, she was getting ready to hit him, when he started talking excitedly. "Hey Sakura-chan! It's you! Got to tell everyone! The boss is back! The BOSS is back!"

Something of a smile emerging, the pinkette doesn't think of the last few weeks and the news that could be extremely good or bad for her friend. All she thinks about is her friend. The one who just like her worked her ass off to become stronger. So that they could bring the one they miss most home.

Walking a little faster now, she is all but running as she makes it to the gate. Curiosity as both Kotetsu and Izumo talk about things never being dull again. The pinkette finds a familiar shadow walking leisurely down the road. The toad sage all smiles, the older man nodded his head in greetings and about to say something when the orange blur whirls past them both.

Taking a moment to adjust, all look up as right on top of a flag pole, the blonde youth hollered loud and proud. _"Naruto Uzumaki is back!"_

Laughter on her features , she starts to wave up at her friend, when it finally hits her. The events of the last few months, she bites her lip in worry. Knowing her friend, and the hopefulness of the other, this has the potential to really blow up in their faces. Being one of the few, who Naruto confided in after the incident with Sasuke. The abuse, the attempts on his life, and in the end, the sheer fact that he didn't break was impressive.

And that despite the results of someone who hid a lot. Only one saw past it all as despite the differences in his life, he knew how he felt. It is why the incident with their missing teammate nearly broke Naruto. The missing Uchiha was his best friend…

Shaking her head at the thought, she finds Jiriaya looking at her with a puzzled expression. A smile reappearing on her lips, she hands the toad sage some paperwork, asking him to take it to Tsunade as he has to report their return. The rosy haired girl takes after her friend, who was already running into town. Knowing full well where he would be heading, she runs after him and soon both have vanished.

 _ **888888888888**_

The white haired man just looking baffled for all of two seconds, he chuckles as he does not mind in the slightest to finish the errand. Walking as he does, the older man takes in the sight and sounds of what his home was like. Never really there, because he had to monitor his spy network, the older man found himself musing on what could have been.

Minato would have been so proud of Naruto and how far the teen has come. His son was a lot like him in many ways. He had Kushina's brashness that was for sure, but when it came to instinct about people? Fox or not, Naruto's was spot on. If the blonde boy took a liking to you? You were good. Despite being a potential enemy, Naruto would know whether or not you were worth saving.

Sighing as he moves on in memory, the white haired sage moves onward toward the tower. Unaware that even now as word reaches of his and his student's return. _That shit was about to hit the fan….._

 _ **1 hour later**_

Tapping her fingers as she waits for him, Tsunade looked to her companion. Not trusting him one bit to overexert himself in his rage as word got to him of his former mentor's return. She kept a firm leash on him, rhetorically speaking that is as she knew Jiraiya well enough that he would be taking his time.

Having had to threaten Minato with locking him down in the hospital, the former Hokage glared at her in mutiny and said nothing. Chuckling a little bit, she couldn't help but say, "I thought it was Kushina he got it from, but I see it is you." She laughed, as she spoke. "He gives me that same look when he is in there. I swear even now if no one believed he was your son, they would now. Just look at you."

Thrown off by her comment, the younger man looks at her in confusion for a split second before smiling. A little plus in her favor, the woman nods her head as one of the shinobi lets her know of her friend's approach. Giving him a look that promises an intense pain if he says even one word, she gestures for him to go to where he is temporarily out of sight.

Doing so with a little more stability, she figures another few months of therapy and he should be okay as long as he takes it easy. Now as he makes it and sits down. The blonde woman sees Shizune peek her head in to signify her friend was there, Nodding in acceptance, 5th finds herself staring at her teammate. A mixture of joy, determination, and also anger on her face as he once again stares at her chest.

The blonde woman is hard pressed not to send him flying, just on principle. Still gesturing for him to sit down it does not take long as she expects for him to sense another. Turning around all the white haired man sees is a fist coming at him before he could register anything or anyone. A raging anger felt at that moment, Jiraya shook his head to get it together only to find an extremely pissed off Minato looking at him.

Blinking several times, he dodges as another fist is aimed at his face. Luckily Tsunafe stopping it, as the other man growls in rage, Jiraiya is just in shock as he sees his former student in front of him. Still young as if he never aged one bit, Minato stood in front of him. Looking not quite himself, he would think it was an imposter, yet….

Well it was the eyes. Those same blue eyes that Naruto has were his. This man was indeed his former student. Tsunade holding him back, she is whispering some calming words and soon he shortly settles down. But not without glaring at him in rage.

Something that in all his memory, Jiriaya has never seen on him. It was unnerving to say the least.

"What...How…" 

"That;s one thing I would like to discuss with both of you later as no one has any idea. But right now I think this is not the time." Tsunade stated calmly. Her tone was nice and even, both of the men knew it was her warning them. They were going to talk, any more fists and she would personally take care of things.

"Where the hell were you?!" Rage coming forth from the voice. A voice that many times he had wished to hear again. Usually laughing alongside a red headed woman. To hear it again was great but yet the pain. The feeling inside it was strong and it was all directed at him.

"Answer him Jiriaya." Tsunade stated quietly. 'He has a right to know. He is his father." The woman said.

"I was out working monitoring the spy network. I had assumed that everything was being taken care of. I had to keep it maintained so that Naruto had a chance to be normal, to be safe! If anything I thought his godmother would have raised him as well."

"Bull shit sensei." That final word sarcastic to say the least, coming from Minato it is Tsunade who speaks up next. Her eyes saddened by the papers even now in front of her. Ones that she is pretty sure Jiriaya had never even seen. The woman tossing them at him, she gestures for him to flip through them.

"Take a look at them Jiraiya. Those are just a few of her...works." Tsunade said quietly. "And I know the first few reports the teacher showed you were looked at. It was the only time Saurotobi had highly recommended you take him with you. He made notes time and time again on later ones trying to convince you to do it."

Flipping through the reports, old memories long since buried started to come back. Emotions and grief at that time over the fox and what had happened. The baby who looked so much like his parents, who had smiled when he held him one time. Whose mirror image was dead...burnt to a crisp beside him supposedly.

"Why….why would she?"

"According to her," the younger man gritted out, "She thought Naruto had killed me and Kushina. Tell me Jiriaya how could a newborn baby supposedly kill us?"

Unable to answer that as fast as Minato would like, The pain was there as the former Hokage spoke, "I figured you of all people would trust me. And be able to explain about what Kushina and I had done to protect the village. After all, you were the one who taught me about the seals and everything."

"Minato...I."

"Don't even Jiriaya." The blonde man replied with no emotion. So cold towards him, it was unnerving. It was, not like him at all to the mind of the Toad Sage, the memory of his former student was not coinciding with the man before him. "The only thing I am thankful to you for right now is that you have looked out from these last few years apparently."

About to say something else, it is then that they hear some hyperactive voices. One all to familiar to three of them. It is the other that it is new to the blonde man sitting with the cane. Still out of sight and by the window, a rapid change of anger to nervousness shifts into high gear.

Still thin due to his time in the hospital, they could see the former Hokage straightening himself out. Wanting to stand tall and proud for someone who was about to enter the room.

First one he sees being the pink haired girl, who has been his nurse. He knows Sakura can sense him nearby, giving a slight friendly smile at the sight of him. It is the next person he drinks in as a father.

Almost as tall as him, he sees the same blonde hair and blue eyes that mirror his own, albeit confused as he is seen. Whiskered and tan cheeks, his build similar to what his was albeit more muscular. The orange still kind of loud, he is happy that his son has tempered it with some more of the black.

"Who the hell is this guy Baa-chan?" Immediately dodging as a missile of some kind is thrown at him, the older blonde male finds himself smacking the other upside the head in a instinctual kind of way. Startled to say the least as someone he doesn;t know does that, the blonde youth gives a guarded look, as he is not sure what to make of what just happened.

Somewhat hurt by the expression, Minato remembers that in the nick of time, that his son has no idea who he truly is yet, Looking to Sakura who gives a tentative nod that it was all right, she nods her head in acceptance of an order to find Kakashi, The slug Sannin herself getting up, she looks to all three with a mixture of emotions.

"Baa-chan?" The blonde boy, confused to say the least, the older woman gives him a hug. One that well mostly to help her feel better, she gestures to the other two men in the room. "Do me a favor kid...listen and keep an open mind ok?"

Puzzled to say the least, she leaves the room alongside Sakura. Closing it behind them as Minato nodded his head in appreciation for what they were doing, for there was MUCH that they needed to talk about.

 _ **8888888888888888**_

Confused to say the least, Naruto finds himself alone in the room with not only the pervy sage, but a blonde man that looks familiar to him. He just can't place it. It didn't help either that the damn fox was roaring psst and growling incessantly in the back of his mind. Doing his best to tune his 'prisoner' out. The blonde looks at his teacher with an expression of curiosity mixed with what one could only call guardeness,

"What the hell is going on you old pervert?" Naruto asked. "I mean seriously who is this guy and why did he hit me? And what the hell did Baa-chan mean by "keeping an open mind?"

Silence his only response as he looks at his teacher, the blonde youth turns to the other man with a slightly annoyed look as his head still aches a little. Knowing he has suffered far worse, the teen just ignores, especially as the guy has a can and looks far worse then he ever did,

"Well? How about you are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?" The growling getting louder in the back of his mind, Naruto continues his best to tune it out as he could tell it was affecting him. The youth shaking his head as both men notice the subtle changes going on at this moment. Everything else is put to the side, as both approach him.

"Is it the Fox?" The older blonde asks quietly before anything else is said. Surprised to say the least that this stranger knows about his damn prisoner, the teenager nods his head as he starts to shake his head in an attempt to clear it. "How….?" 

Fighting back a sudden surge of pain writhing through him. Naruto manages to maintain control long enough for the Toad sage to place a paper on him. Draining some of the excess chakra leaking from him. The malevolence being felt strong to the point you could taste it, it helped greatly. But not before the blonde's eyes flash red and a gravelly voice emerges.

" _ **YOU!"**_

Collapsing to the floor, Naruto is luckily caught before he could seriously hurt himself inadvertently, because of what was inside him. Still awake though, he gives a grateful smile to the sage, while looking at the other blonde with a mixture of pain and anger. "You...you are the one who sealed it inside me!" 

Taking a swing, it is only the Toad Sage who holds him back from the weaker man. The blonde struggles almost violently as once again the red chakra starts to seep. The older blonde lets go of his cane long enough to perform some hand signs. Slamming his fist into the younger's stomach, blue meets blue. When he starts to pass out though from the pain, Naruto hears words that make his eyes widen coming from the man he knows as the Yondaime.

"I am so sorry for this my _**son**_ …"

 _Hours later_

Eyes opening slowly, the blonde teenager finds himself in a room that wasn;t the office or his own. Those words still in his ear, he disregards it as his imagination. He was about to go all fox on them. So hearing voices loud enough to wake the dead as he tries to get his head together, Naruto takes in his surroundings. White walls with an orange trim, he admits that he likes the color arrangement. But when he finds a few things familiar, he narrows his eyes in anger.

How the hell did his furniture among other things get here?!

Standing up a little too fast, the youth opens the door and follows the loud voices fighting with a few of his own. But pauses as what he hears next causes him to sit on the floor in shock and complete and utter confusion.

"MInato You must understand!" 

"No you don't Jiraiya. The people Kushina and I thought would raise him did nothing old man. NOTHING! And when did they do it? One wanted to kill him, the other just paid his bills.. I mean for fuck's sake! That's not raising a child. You were supposed to be there for him, you and Tsume. None of you were there when Naruto was born, it was just me and his mother. How could a baby kill me and his mother? "

"Those times were dark, you and Kushina had just died and…" The older man replied. 

"And you should have raised him alongside Tsume. But neither one of you did. Naruto grew not knowing about me and his mother. All he knew was he was alone. Alone when he did not need to be!"

"Sarutobi was going to tell him when the time was right. We wanted to keep him out of enemy hands. And he was looking out for him!"

"The Third had his hands full with the village Jiriaya! He couldn't be there for my son all the time where you and the damn Inuzka could have!"

Listening as the voices continue to argue and fight over him, Naruto finds himself experiencing emotions he hasn't felt in years, Sadness, pain, joy, rage all coming onto him at once. It...it was really strange. Finding out all this information just flowing from the other two, knowing someone was supposed to look out for him...never did.

The pain of wondering and always asking about who his mom and dad were. No one ever told him when apparently they knew. Especially his so-called godfather. Tears coming down his face as he hears that his friend Kiba's mom was responsible for the attempts on his life. So much now he understands….

Letting out what could only be a sound of pain and sorrow, Naruto found himself looking into a pair of blue eyes a second later filled with worry. Seeing the caring look in his eyes, Naruto really wanted to trust...but it was all so new to him. These emotions rolling through him as he stares up. Almost weak and scared he speaks up….

"You,,,you're my father."

A gentle and yet pained look in the older man's eyes, he nods his head in response. "Yeah I am kiddo. You grew up a lot since I last saw you."

A slight little smile on his lips, as he knew he never did see him, the blonde teen rubs his eyes as Jiriaya comes around the corner. An expression of pain and sadness in his look as well, he offers a hand to Naruto which he takes.

"We have a lot to talk about don't we." The Fourth says quietly. "You me and your godfather here…."

"Yea...I guess we do." The teen replies as he is hurt and confused. "I mean I don't know anything. Not even yours or m...mom's names or what you even looked like till now." Looking at his godfather he knows with sadness. The Toad Sage can't help but look away in regret…

"Why?"

Before anything is said though, Minato shakes his head. "Before we start talking about things like that allow me to fic one thing. My name is Minato, and your mother was Kushina." A smile crossing the older man's lips. "And she was the _**love of my life**_."


	8. Chapter 8

Wow talk about a jump in followers and such guys thank you very much. I am still doing pretty good despite a relapse in illness last year. So I am going on with the story. And please don't be afraid to leave a review. I know I make mistakes in typing I just don't see them so if you guys do. Point them out so I can fix it ok?

I do not own Naruto

 _ **The following day**_

Knowing full well he has to be at a meeting with Tsunade, Naruto found himself hesitating with every step he takes. Part of him has to, the almost 16 year old, just found out not only is his father alive. But that he was the Fourth Hokage. The one that sealed the fox into him. Of course the demon inside was still roaring psst, spewing all sorts of threats about revenge but he is able to tune that out now a bit better,

Whatever his d...the man did last night quieted him down, the fox still proved to be a pain in the ass and let him have the yelling half the night.

Remembering all the talking that he, the pervy sage and...and he will have to think of him as Minato right now It's just he has to grow accustomed to the idea and right now it was just hard to get his head around it. Finding out who his parents were and that he had godparents, where he should have been all his life. Well he was down right psst.

He had to restrain himself from giving in to the bloodlust when he learned about his godfather. The notes and everything that the Sandaime had written were ignored and everything as Minato showed him the paperwork. The older blonde wanted him to have all the facts about his so-called childhood. He could understand the reasoning behind the excuses that people were afraid of the fox, but he agreed with Minato too.

It was a load of bullshit.

His perverted sensei was a seal master for crying out loud, even he knew that he wasn't stupid. But yet he couldn't tell back then? Could not see him as he is now?

It hurt, it really hurt. But yet the worst, was learning that in a way he could have had a brother and sister in Kiba and Hana. Their mother, who was supposed to be his godmother,...she tried to kill him. Not once, not twice, but many times. That was a blow that he found hard to handle. Kiba was one of his best friends. Because of some of his animalistic tendencies, the hound ninja and his family would have been a perfect fit for him. He would have understood the fox's influence and done some things that Kiba and them can do without a partner. A whole lot of what if's came to mind.

It wasn't his fault that things happened on his birthday! It wasn't!

Pausing in mid step, it takes a gentle touch to bring him out. Seeing a familiar pink haired friend. He gives her a rough smile hello.

"Hey"

Giving a smile in return, Sakura walked with him as they continued on towards the tower. Her green eyes shining with a mixture of joy and sorrow, as she knows her friend is hurting and confused with the events surrounding him. She just remains silent, knowing full well when he is ready he will talk.

 _ **Namikaze House**_

Knowing his son was on his way to see Tsunade, Minato had to clutch on the kitchen counter as a moment of weakness swamped him. Working it out with practiced moves, he himself thinks of the long conversation and near fight, that he, Jiriaya and Naruto had last night

Going well into the morning, the older blonde insisted on his son knowing all the facts, About his mother's status and how even with the risk she had wanted him so desperately. About Tsume and Jiriaya, about everything. He felt that Naruto needed to know.

And of course some near disastrous fights broke out. The bloodlust coming from Naruto was exceptionally strong to say the least. Twice he had to punch him just to bring him into some sense of control back within his fingertips. It was why even though he was still angry at the Toad Sage, he had listened as the white haired man told him about their trip.

A bit subdued he studied the seals his sensei had made to keep the Kyuubi at bay as Naruto could only control up to two tails. Which considering everything that has happened was quite good. Impressed and proud of him, he could tell Naruto was flustered by his praise when he heard that.

Somehow that made him even angrier at his 'friends' and the village. The younger blonde's reaction felt like it was the first time. The first time anyone had said anything about being proud of him. That made his own chakra levels rise in rage and he had to once again explain himself to his son about the feelings he had concerning others and their treatment of him growing up..

Seeing him listening, Minato could not help but feel some joy as a little smile appeared on Naruto's lips. The younger man did not do anything else right away, so it allowed him to believe that maybe just maybe he and his boy could have a relationship after all. Demanding to hear more of the trip, Minato was already working out in his head, things he could teach Naruto.

Between the two of them, maybe just maybe some of the jutsus he had been toying with could be finished.

Offering his idea to the teenager, he could tell the youth had perked up at the thought. Nodding his head in agreement, Minato was proud of the fact that judging by his reaction, he could not wait.

By that point Jiriaya had long since gone to bed. Having explained much to Minato and Naruto both about the trip and reasons for things that neither one believed. He had essentially been dismissed for now as Naruto was asking questions about himself and Kushina. Eagerly wanting to hear about them both, the stories Minato told lasted well into the night.

Considering though his son had to be up and about for the meeting with Tsunade, he had of course made sure Naruto was up and moving. His son still gave a little smile in goodbye, Minato could tell his son was still trying to grow used to these changes he never expected. But the fact that he had still stuck around, despite everything, once again gave him hope.

Doing dishes and then finding his old notebooks with his scribblings, Minato set about working out some of the idea in his mind once again. Knowing full well the Rasengan was never complete to the way he wanted, the former Hokage found himself nodding as that would be the first thing the two of them did together.

Musing even more as he made some notes on some paper that he had scrounged from somewhere. He was surprised at the almost hesitant knock on the door. Confusion as he was not expecting any company, _(other than Jiriaya who was snoring his head off in his spare room)._ He proceeded to get up and answer it only to find two shinobi sitting there. Both obviously Inuzuka as four dogs milled around.

One extremely large and the other three identical, he gave a puzzled look at first, but then gives a smile as he remembers some of the stories Naruto had told him. Both of them are good friends of his son, he gestures for them and their hounds to come in. Each of the dogs behaving he watches as they lay down in almost apologetic way.

"You must be Kiba and I am guessing this is your sister Hana?"

Both nodding their head, it is Hana who talks first with an almost apologetic tone to her voice. "I...I am so sorry for what our mother did." The young woman replied, the triplets giving a little whine in agreement. Luckily for Naruto years ago, the triplets and Akamaru were among the few dogs that would not follow orders from Tsume.

Sure it got them punished as well as their masters. But the dogs could sense the boy was harmless and relayed it even to the shinobi they worked with. The problem was they weren;t being listened to by anyone but the young ones. Doing as they were taught, the inuzuka children spent a long time with their pups till they could understand what they were saying with a look and a bark from time to time.

"So you know."

"Yeah." Kiba replied as he looked at Hana. "I knew something was funny about him in class, because Mom kept telling me to stay away from him. But there was this time, that I had gotten into a fix and well it was Naruto who helped me get out of it. No one could be that bad, and when mom told us….well we are not happy either." He stated as he looked to his sister who nodded.

"The triplets told me that when they were playing one time, they could smell someone who would come play with them. It was Naruto… if anyone can earn their trust, I know they are ok for they do not give it easily."

"Same for Akamaru/" Kiba added as the dog woofed his agreement. "What makes us feel bad is well mom told us that she was his godmother last night."

Surprised to say the least Minato looks at them with surprise, figuring Tsume would take her mistakes to the grave. He was genuinely shocked hearing these words coming from the two. He finds himself feeling sorry for them as they share a sad look of disappointment between them.

"I take it, that it did not go well."

"That is putting it mildly." Hana replied as Kiba nodded. "Our mother usually speaks of pack loyalty a lot to the clan meeting. But to find out that. It was an affront to our senses and our beliefs. Even Kuromaru, her own dog, was not happy as according to him he tried to tell her but she …"

"Didn't listen." Minato stated. "It is why her and Kushina….they were a lot alike. " His eyes misting at the thought of his wife, Minato shaked his head for a minute to clear the pain entering his heart. "It is one of the reasons why we felt she would do good as Naruto's godmother. SHe would counter the pervy sage as Naruto calls him."

Laughing a lil bit at that, both Inuzukas gave a smile as they knew who he was talking about. Seeing him fly at least twice a day when in town thanks to Tsunade, concerning his peeping tom habits. They could both understand why their mother would have been good and well that feeling of joy goes away.

"Its why we are so sorry for what she had done sir." The young woman said. "Mom you know will probably never say it. But we do. We and the dogs trust Naruto sir."

"To us he's pack! Right Akamaru!"

The dog gives a loud bark of agreement as it gets up and wags its tail. Kiba reaching down, a little bit of a woof comes forth causing the hound nin to yelp with panic. Dashing out the door with Akamaru hot on his heels, the dog lifting him on his back, the teenager soon vanished as both Hana and Minato looked on.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Minato replies. "The person who should be apologizing is your mother and it should be to my son. But I do thank you for your regret and your courage to come to me. I know thwarting Tsume can be troublesome." He chuckles "Someday you and your brother should come and visit us. I can tell you stories of my wife and her fighting."

A smile coming across her lips, she nods her head in acceptance. "I shall relay that to Kiba and thank you. But please we are sorry and Minato-san. I believe she does regret it now."

"I would hope so Hana, I would hope so."

Closing the door with a smile, the older man finds himself thinking. Despite the reports, there are some who are willing to see what's beneath…

 _ **Hokage tower**_

Arriving alongside Sakura, Naruto found himself standing in front of Tsunade. A shit eating grin on his face as he reads the reports and the letter he helped his dad send via the toads. The blonde woman was making sounds of approval and curiosity as she read it. Thoughtful to say the least it is when Kakashi appears through the window.

His usual mask and eye curl on, he spies his sensei and knows he has many questions for him to be discussed later. His father having told him everything, a part of him needs to understand why? Why did it take him so long to really see him?"

But in the meantime, the fact that the copy-nin had been there and saved him that time….he felt he owed this to the man. Searching his pockets he found what he sought and whipped it out. The book was small with a bluish cover, it was almost a signal as right away the nin turned and saw it. His hands reaching out trembling...Naruto could not help but grin as his teacher stuttered.

"I..Is that…"

"Uh Huh...first edition not even out yet." The blonde grinned as the white haired man took it with an almost delicate touch. Tears of a sort coming out of his eyes. The man pauses as memories come forth that causes him to stop.

"Naruto...I do not deserve this…"

Knowing what he is referring to the book as he tries to give it back, the blonde teen closes his hands over it. "We will talk about that later but I want you to have it. Hell the Pervy Sage knows how you love them, he would be upset if you didn't get it first."

A smile on his face albeit pained, Kakashi nods his head. Deep inside, it was time for his two remaining members to hear about his past. Nodding to both as the invitation was extended to Sakura to come as well, the man was appreciative. Despite everything about his team, the pinkette was the balance that held them together somewhat.

Now standing back as Tsunade speaks, the man smiles.

"Sakura!"

"Yes!" The rosey haired girl replied as she stood at attention. Naruto did the same when his name was called, the two were all grins as the Hikage told them what they must do next.

"Naruto, Sakura, together you two will form a team with Kakashi."

"Yes Ma'am!"

Gleeful smiles on both, the annoyed look as the white haired man leaves a second later with one thing said. "Come meet me at the bridge in an hour." Knowing full well that it could be more than 2, Tsunade gestures for Naruto to stay put as she releases Sakura to do her rounds.

Looking up, the woman who considers the youth to be her son in a way gazes up at him with worry.

"How did it go?"

"Could have been better." Naruto admits. "I mean, all this time….it took me a while to get over the fact you and many I thought,,,well...why didn't you tell me?"

"I honestly can't answer that Naruto. Save for this it was for your protection. You and what you hold, as well as you being Minato and Kushina's son. It would have been a problem for Konoha. Rock was still reeling from the war and then there were the Hyuuga and Uchiha incidents. According to Sandaime and his notes every time he felt you were ready, something would always happen that made him have to push it back….."

A strange look in her eyes, she starts pushing things on her desk left and right. Matching up dates with this here and this there as the teenager looks on in confusion, she starts drumming her fingers in thought.

"Naruto, know this the third had tried to tell you a multiple of times when he felt you were ready to know. But I need to look in further paperwork to see if I am right, but I think someone here wanted to keep you in the dark."

His eyes widening at those words, the teen looks at what she had on her desk with interest, She shakes her head as he steps to see even further. "Normally as it concerns you brat I would let you. But I don't want to be wrong about this and cause heartache for you or whoever else involved in this mess."

A little perturbed as he wasn't being allowed to check with his own eyes, he could understand her reasons. Several times he had been blamed for things for no reason and had gotten in trouble over it. But thanks to the ANBU and some good people like the Ichirakus, he had alibis for those times and was free to go. Even the crystal Jiji had used on his desk had freed him many times.

Bowing in respect as she waves him off, calling in Shizune who gives him a warm smile and hug. He finds himself thinking once again about his life. All those times that people hurt and the Sandaime punished, the stories the old man would tell him about…..

"Shit….he was telling me about him,,,,." He mutters to himself. His memory clear, he recalls stories the Third had told him about a man doing great things in battle. The skills, the battles he had won, the mistakes he had made. All aspects of this personality made him hear of someone who was an outsider growing up to be a strong shinobi. One of the reasons why he decided he wanted to be strong as when he gotten the courage to ask who it was...well

" _ **Who were you talking about JIji…" He asked why holding the older man's hand. The Third smiling he points to the monument. "Someone who I know would have liked you very well."**_

 _ **Turning and looking at who, the then child Naruto sees the face of the Fourth and smiles…**_

" _ **When I grow up I am going to be just like him!"**_

His face becoming wider as he remembered one of his precious people, the blonde youth pauses as he notices the time. Yelping as he was running late, the teen takes off for his favorite ramen stand. Knowing that they always have something ready for him, he knows that he can still make it to the meeting with Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Naruto.

So you like Guidance I am really happy that you do. Going on a similar path to the last one. But I think it will be more refined. Just don't quote me on it

Anyway back to this!

 _ **B**_ oth Sakura and Naruto were grinning as they twirled bells between their fingers. "You have to admit Kakashi-sensei1 We got you good." Said man hiding under a cloud of pain. He shakes himself clear as he holds his book to his chest. Putting it up and in his pocket seconds later, he turns to the two with a quietness that admittedly makes them wonder.

"There is something I have to tell both of you."

"What is it Kakashi-sensei? Naruto asks. The blue eyes of his staring with curiosity almost unnerves the shinobi as it reminds him of his past. These three, including someone long gone, reminded him so much of his own team as a child. Knowing what he knows now, he is full of regret that he did not do more by them both.

"I'm sorry."

Confusion on their features both look at him with puzzled expressions. Listening as he begins to talk about some of the things he had done and not done by them, well they find themselves thoughtful. It is when he starts talking about his past that the two find themselves surprised. His father, being on a team 7 under Minato with Obito and Rin.

And finally of the Kyuubi incident and not being there for the young Naruto in his grief. Each word filled with pain as a confused 15 year old who felt like he just lost everything. The gravity defying man found himself being hugged by said teen and the pinkette in comfort. Letting go it takes a silence between the three of them, before Naruto ends up making them crack a smile with his next sentence.

"Man….and I thought I had issues."

Laughter coming forth from the older shinobi as well as the pinkette, the blonde looks sheepish as his hand scratches the back of his head. "Wha...what did I say?"

Saying nothing and then smiling, Kakashi finds himself putting Naruto in a headlock as he gives him a noogie. The boy struggled and protested much to Sakura's amusement. It almost seemed at that moment if one was to watch as Tsunade was. That Team 7 sans one might have actually started to truly connect.

Knowing full well that there was still much to work out, Kakashi knew that this time, he has a chance to do it right. "Minato-sensei….its a start isn't it."

Aware that his former teacher had been there the whole time, the older man steps out into the open alongside Konohamaru and his gang. The three kids had been assigned to give him a tour of the Konoha now compared to before alongside their teacher Ebisu. The younger man serving a dual purpose as guard for the former Hokage, he and Minato both used this as an excuse to give the trio an impromptu lesson on observation.

Watching how his son moved with Sakura and Kakashi. He made notes here and there to the children as he asked them questions. Thoughtful to say the least, Minato was impressed by the answers the three little genin came up with. Even Ebisu was smiling as all three were beaming as this was one lesson they were enjoying.

Nodding his head in agreement, the elder blonde gave a little smile as his son and friend finally noticed him.

"What the….where'd you come from?" Naruto asked rather abruptly. Earning a smack on the head from Sakura and a lecture about rudeness, MInato finds himself laughing a lil bit as does Kakashi. Their memories are going to that of Obito and RIn. The two had often acted like this and despite everything that happened. This had always made people smile as they could not help the wicked banter between them and Kakashi, with Minato trying to pacify.

Maybe to some, the new team 7 reminded them of that happy time. Perhaps that is why in the beginning, they protested as many villagers admitted to Minato. But the fact that the other2 would coax out the Uchiha, who made the blonde work. And the blonde helping the pink haired girl get the drive and passion to make herself even better.

Many stopped protesting and some specifically requested the newly minted team. Mostly for entertainment. Watching them do the work and bicker and fight….well it was hilarious to them. But they also knew that the three would get it done.

"Not too long ago," Minato answered. "I wanted to see what you can do." Grinning widely and with pride at the younger blonde, the youth found himself giving his own in return. His blue eyes shining with joy at the approval. "So what do you think?"

"I think you did damned good son. There is always some room for improvement though, as you are a little rough around the edges" He replied. "When we work on what I told you about, I believe you will feel and tell the difference." A smile on his features, Minato continues talking as he gestures for Ebisu and the children to come forth.

Grinning even more so now at the thought of learning more, the younger blonde and Sakura find themselves being pounced upon by the genin trio. Questions are being shot back and forth at them about their trip and what they have done, the two are happy to answer. Watching as his son talks to the little Sarutobi, Minato can not help but be proud. Much like he wished, there are those who truly care for his boy. Others in the town need a lot of work, _and maybe a little beat down in his opinion_ , but yet that will take some time.

"Hey how about we all go to Ichiraku's." Naruto stated. His eyes are bright.. "I haven't been there yet and I am sure old man Teuchi misses me." 

"BOSS! BOSS!" Konhamaru hollered. "I got a new jutsu to show you!"

Turning around out of curiosity, Minato watches as the little boy turns himself into a naked sexy woman. Shaking his head though he is startled as Naruto responds.

"That is good Konohamaru but not quite there yet." The blonde who then yelled himself with excitement much to the 8 12 year olds delight. "Let me show you the new and improved Se…."

Before he could prevent anything else from being said Minato watches as an irate Sakura raises her fist and punches Naruto into a large crater. Stomping over there as he and Kakashi watch her go about throttling him for the indecency. The older blonde just looks at his former student who shakes his head in amusement.

"Tsunade?"

Nodding his head. "Sakura is already being called the Second coming, in the bingo books." He chuckled. "And what's bad she hasn't done anything like you or I have to merit it yet save for fits of temper. That usually sends someone flying at least once a day, I do believe Tsunade is proud of her for that." 

Laughter coming full force now, Minato finds himself chuckling as the pinkette finally finishes with his son, who seems to be in a daze. Going over with his cane, he offers a hand to his son with a smile on his face. Blue eyes opening and seeing who it was as he shakes himself free. The blonde youth is at first hesitant, but before he could take or do anything.

Minato is prevented as Sakura narrows green eyes at him, that makes him tremble. That full gaze is so familiar and much like Kushina's he straightens up as Naruto stands beside him. The rose haired teenager makes a sound of approval, as still one of the medics assigned to Minato, he was not to over exert himself one bit.

"Naruto…" Minato quietly asked under his breath. Just low enough for his son to hear. 

"Yea?" 

"She's a lot like your mother…"

"How?" He replied curiously.

"Scary when psst."

"You have no idea." The youth replied as both father and son nodded their heads that they were coming. The small group of men, teens, and children head into the village and Ichiraku's. The small ramen stand had become popular with the current genin and chuunin. It was enjoying a little lull as it was mid afternoon. But as they arrive, the father and daughter team are all smiles as they see who had returned.

"Naruto-kun!" Ayame stated happily as she put what she was doing down. Running around the counter for a moment, she tackles him with a hug as her father smiled indulgently. His own hand out, the older man smiles as Naruto takes it and they do their little handshake.

Turning to the others as they all place their order with his daughter who had sped back around. He looks to the older blonde man with his eyebrow raised for a moment. Studying both blondes for a moment he smiles and gives a lil bow.

"Thank you for what you have done for us years ago Yondaime-san. Your son here has kept me and my daughter company many times."

His eyes widening as he heard what old man Teuchi had said, Naruto was about to say something when Minato speaks up. "No I should be the one who bows to you and your daughter, Ichiraku-san. Iruka had told me much while I was in the hospital about that you done for my son. Especially when no one else would."

The man bowing his head he smiles. "My wife was one who knew who he was."

Confusion evident for a moment, it dawns on Minato who he was talking about. "She was a good woman.: He smiled. "She looked at what was underneath."

"Not quite, Miyako was one who would never hurt a child regardless of who he or she was." Teuchi replied. Ayame taking this moment to interrupt their conversation steps forward for a moment. "Not to mention common sense Dad."

"True True."

Clarifying their conversation, Ayame smiles at Minato with a ramen bowl placed in front of him. "A Naruto special for you and what I mean by common sense, is if he truly was what they called him. Seal or no seal Mom said plainly he would beat the shit out of them. She knows she would if she was him."

"Really?" Minato chuckled.

Nodding her head the young woman replied with a great big smile. "She said point blank that they had to trust what you did, or else why make you the Hokage if they didn't think you could do it?"

Flouncing away, conversation resumes between the former Hokage and the chef. The others in their group were completely unaware of the subject between the blonde man and the chef as they spoke. But their were others that were.

Among the other patrons and those outside the little restaurant, there were those who could and would not believe that Naruto was trouble because of what was in him. Wanting to demand his head still, what stayed their hand was learning though that the youth was their hero's son. About to protest much of what the conversation had been about, it was those last few words that made them think about her words and it troubled them greatly.

 _Seal or no seal he would have beaten the shit out of them. She said she would if she was him._

 _ **Elsewhere**_

Rumors spreading around of the return of the Yellow Flash, there were those who did not believe. Considering no one has seen or heard from him in the Kyuubi attack that had hit Konoha, many like most of the elemental nations assumed that he was dead. The fact that he was now alive supposedly?

Well it was a joke to them as they figure it is just rumors and that's all.

But to that select few who knew for a fact. It spoke volumes of trouble for their plans.

To a old ninja within Konoha itself, his manipulation of clans and beliefs was definitely being halted as now he had to calculate Minato's influence on them Wanting control by use of his ROOT instead of the ANBU or other shinobi who he felt were inferior was now in danger. Some of his little side experiments were put on hold. For if the former Hokage found out….there would be nothing short of armageddon that would keep Minato from killing him.

In another village called Sound, there were a select few who simply altered what they had in store.

To a snake it knew it would have to take a certain body to handle Minato. Even he, despite his power, would be unable to completely destroy the famed Yellow Flash. And being one of the few who knew that the Fox child was his son. He knew that his issue with that body would grow exponentially.

Considering said body was the younger's former teammate and supposed best friend that the body must kill. Which would be problematic for if the son died, the father would and could decimate everyone around him in a heartbeat. It just meant he would have to handle things a bit differently now and as a Nara would say...troublesome.

But to a certain group….well it mattered not. The Biju will still be theirs. They just had one more person that they must kill and that is all. For one of them….it was almost personal.

88888888888888888

Okay I figured by now get the mention of villains that will be involved from the series you know the three biggies. Danzo, Orichimaru, and of course the Akatsuki.

What will they do when faced against a Minato influenced Naruto and gang?


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Naruto

Hey everyone. It is me and I see whole bunch of you have decided to join the crowd and for that I thank you.

Right now I am trying to think of how to phrase something without sounding like a certain word. It's hard you know. But folks, Naruto will not be all super powered, if anything he will have a few more skills thanks to Jiraiya. Keep in mind that it is of my discretion for I do want Minato to give him some stuff, for which is in my brain and will come out when it is time and some of the reasons will also be at my will.

Other then that please continue and enjoy

Oh and hey people don't be afraid to review. I encourage people who make me think and give me a few ideas to work with. Not to mention if I make a mistake somewhere please let me know. I hate getting half way through a story to realize I messed up 20 pages ago you know?

 _ **Waking**_ up the following morning, Naruto found himself still feeling lost as he looked around his new room. The colors were bright and how he would like it, he still found himself almost lost in it. That night when he, Minato and the pervy sage talked, Naruto had learned that this was the room his mother planned for him to have.

Looking at a picture that the older blonde had given him the next day, Naruto found himself staring at a red headed woman with a beautiful smile. Long and like fire, her hair fell to her waist with ease, her eyes shining with joy as she holds her belly which was busting with her pregnancy,

 _She wanted me that much…._

 _Yeah she did kiddo. She did._

Making a mental note to buy a special frame for it, as he looked at the woman, he found himself just wishing he could have known her.

"You know you keep staring like that, she just might come alive." 

Startled to say the least as Minato had made an appearance, Naruto gives a sheepish look as he scratches the back of his head. "And there you go, there she is."

Confusion now apparent as he has no idea what he is talking about, the older blonde gives a small smile as he explains. "It is how you reacted son. The way you moved, that was very much Kushina." The eyes are misting as now he looks at the picture, the older man jumps slightly as the younger grasps his shoulders hesitantly in comfort.

ABout to pull away rather quickly, Minato nods his head in acceptance as he speaks. "I'm alright Naruto. I just…"

"Miss her." The blonde replied slowly as the older nods his head. Watches as the picture is put down, the older grins as he turns to look at the younger.

"Come on breakfast." MInato says as he turns around. "If you are going to help me finish some things I have been working on, you better hop to it."

Eyes widening, the teenager grabs some things and heads for the bathroom as MInato heads for the kitchen. Having had to learn to cook at an early age, he wasn't great, but he wasn't bad either. SImple things like bacon, eggs, and toast he could do with ease. Try to get him to do something like a quiche and a frittata well he would be like huh?

Hearing all the noise coming from the shower as his son starts singing off key, he finds the pervy sage joining them albeit briefly as he comes through the front door.

"I got a message from one of my contacts." The Toad sannin stated. "It concerns some of the issues we are having at the moment.

Silence his only answer, the white haired man turns to head out the door when MInato says something that causes him to pause in his tracks. "I am still extremely not happy for your lack of care in my son's childhood, but for Naruto's sake. YOU better come back." The blonde man stated. "Despite our discussion that night, he does still care." 

"And you?" 

Silence his only answer, JIriaya just shakes his head and leaves. "Tell the gaki I will see him soon."

The door closes, it is at that moment, Naruto comes bounding in. HIs hair damp and still drying, he was dressed and ready to go as he bounces on his feet. The excitement for the day in his eyes, MInato slides him a plate of food, that the teenager gobbles with ease. Having made the food just a few minutes before going to see if the younger one was awake, he watches with joy of his own.

Now everything is eaten and eventually cleaned and put away, MInato raises an eyebrow as he looks at his son. "Aren't you forgetting something?" 

Confusion evident for a moment, the teenager yelps as he runs to go get his weapons. Especially one that JIriaya had stated when they returned was a gift from a friend of Naruto's. In two pieces that were connected by a chain for easier carrying. All the blond had to do was grab it off his back. Chakra pumped into it, the two pieces came together and formed a rather lethal halberd. ITs blade curved into a point at the top. It was shaped like a crescent moon, as the KIng and his family had wanted to do something for the boy who had saved them, years ago.

A look of approval on Minato's features the two head out to the training grounds to work. A bag being held loosely by the elder, it contained a pile of scrolls, that the two would be experimenting with as ideas formed in their heads. 

Having a good look through the previous night both blonde men found ones to begin with, Minato that night had found some elemental paper, that he had stashed around years ago. Jiraiya while getting Naruto on control, weapons, and working with the chakra of the fox. He had neglected some of the others that the teen should know.

Thinking though on how volatile the fox's chakra could be. The older of the two blondes admittedly could find no fault in that strategy. He would have done the same. It had helped though that the perverted sage did remember one thing, It was one of the reasonsThe trick with the shadow clones was going to be handy for some of the experiments that he and Naruto had discussed,

Not only will Naruto know what not to do, when they fail. But if they fail, they will not be the ones getting hurt,

So it helped that Naruto it seems was wind based, which was a bonus to him as he was the same. Which means some of the experiments would be a bit harder as wind was weaker to fire. Seeing how the Uchiha had controlled their skills and never really letting anyone else try. Minato had been trying to devise some fire jutsus before the untimely event that took him out for a long time.

Kushina had some in her arsenal of course being the seal master that she was, but then she had many seals in or around her she had been playing with. It's why some of the ones contained her partially unfinished work, that he and Naruto wanted to finish..

Arriving at the training ground now that was on top of the monument. MInato watches as his son puts everything down to breathe in the fresh air. Knowing he himself is tired as the strain of all the walking had drained his strength. He still can not help but smile as he sits upon the ground. Cane beside him as he will probably need it to get back up, he finds Naruto in front of him rummaging through the bag, with eagerness in his bright blue eyes that mirror his own.

"Which one are we going to try first?"

"How about one of your mother's, so first things first. What do you know about seals?" 

"Just what I could get out of the pervy sage." The blonde scowls. "Which wasn't much, but I got a little more info from the village in the Snow. Before he got us kicked out for peeping...again."

"Master Tanabi?"

"You know her?" Naruto asked curiously as he unwinds the scroll MInato handed him. The elderly woman, knowing how the toad sage was from years of friendship. She had taken the teen under her wing while JIriaya did his thing in between training.

"I helped her with a few ideas on a seal or two out that way," He replied. "Plus she gave me some insight into some stuff I want you to learn later. If not for her I probably would have never gotten the Rasengan as far as I did."

"Ohhhh."

A chuckle erupts as the teen looks over the scroll thoughtfully and as he unrolls even more..., "This seems pretty cool."

"How so?"

Giving the scroll back to the older man, Naruto waits as Minato skims over it. Reading and making some sounds of interest, he smiled as he laid it out on the ground. "It seems your mother was definitely creative." He chuckled. "This one is a jutsu she was working on for me and others with summons that given the right circumstances, would make one interesting use."

"Really? So want me to summon Gamakichi?"

Having momentarily forgotten how Naruto learned to summon, the older man made a mental note to beat his mentor's ass when he sees him again. But nods his head as he turns to his boy. "Actually summon Gamabunta first. See if he agrees with where your mother was going with this." Minato replies. "Besides lets see if he recognizes me."

Grinning as both realize the toads may not know of his return yet. Naruto is about to when he has a curious look on his features as he looks at the size of the paper on the ground. "How would he read it? The scroll is like a flea to someone his size."

Laughing at Naruto's common and puzzled expression, MInato just shakes his head with amusement as he responds. "Just trust me he can regardless of how small."

A slightly dubious look on his features, Naruto goes and summons the boss Toad. As usual appearing right under his feet and several stories in the air on top of him. A familiar booming voice of aggravation speaks.

 _ **Jiriaya this better not be you. The boy knows better.**_

"Eh heh…" A little nervous to say the least, Naruto gestures for the older man to talk. Chuckling a bit Minato speaks up causing the toad's eyes to widen in disbelief as it listens.

"Hello old friend. It has been a long time."

 _ **What the MINATO! How in the 9 levels of hell?!**_

"That is a good question and one I do not have the answer to. But in the meantime I had Naruto summon you, because apparently Kushina was working on an idea she had that might interest you."

 _ **All right but before we continue. Boy! I have something to ask you.**_

"Yeah boss?"

 _ **You know who this is right. In relation to you?.**_

Confused for a moment, he realizes what the toad is referring to and nods his head. His father being the previous summoner, of course they would know and they would not tell him. "You knew it too?"

 _ **Aye I did. I was waiting but you never did ask about the other summoners**_

His jaw dropping at this news, Minato can not help but grin as his son begins to rant about a lack of communication. much to Bunta's amusement. Finally done with his venting, Minato stands up and with the scroll in hand slides down just enough so that Bunta can see what was in his hands.

 _ **What's this?**_

Allowing the boss to take the scroll in his massive flippers, the toad looks at carefully. His eyes seeming to narrow into what could only be the size of a pin, sounds of hmmm come forth. Eventuallydone, the toad speaks up again.

 _ **The idea is indeed interesting. Have the boy work on it and Minato?**_

"Yes Gamabunta."

 _ **You owe me some Sake**_

That said the boss toad vanishes allowing Naruto and Minato both to get back down to the ground. All though the latter had to admit it that it hurt. Needing to endure though as he wanted to continue working with his son, that was when another shinobi came forth. A chuunin by the looks of it, he was breathing hard as he spoke up.

"Forgive the interruption Namikaze-sama, but the Hokage requests Naruto's presence immediately for an urgent mission."

"What's going on."

"We got a message from Suna sir. Gaara of the sand has been kidnapped."

The younger blonde's eyes paling he looks at Minato with a quiet plea. Understanding the situation as Naruto's friends had explained the relationship between his son and this Gaara he nods. "Go."

A grateful look on his face, Naruto does not realize that what he says next makes the older blonde smile as his son talks to the chuunin. "Hey make sure my Dad gets back alright. I think he did something."

That said the teen gathers his things and is off like a shot. Minato grinning, he winces for a moment as his leg spasms. The chuunin watching offers a hand out to the former Hokage who shakes it away.

"I'm fine...got to deal with it if I am going to get back up to par."

Nodding his head in understanding, the chuunin still waits. As besides what the Uzumaki had said, the Godaime had told him the same thing. To wait and make sure the older man did not overexert himself. And considering the pink haired girl narrowed her eyes at him, reiterating the order before he went looking for the Uzumaki….

Well no offense to the Godaime, but the Second coming scared him to death.

 _ **Elsewhere**_

In the Sand Village, knowing how Konoha was on the way with support, a group of Suna nins were preparing to go after him themselves. The relatively new Kazekage during the battle between him and their attackers had let his guard down enough to save them all. It is what prompts such a rescue even now led by his brother Kankuro.

But among those who watched, there was one who recognized one of the attackers. Old and cunning in her years, she set about preparing herself. Having taught Kankuro, Chiyo sets about preparing for a fight of her own that is coming.

She is sure of it,,,


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Naruto

Racing as they did out of Konoha, Naruto was worried. Gaara was one of the few who knew the horror and pain of his childhood quite well. Being a Jinchuuriki was not exactly the greatest of lives to have in the beginning. Theirs was a perfect example of it. So when Tsunade had said that he and the rest of team Kakashi were the only ones available as the rest were out. He was off like a shot as soon as she had told him one thing.

The people who took him, wore black cloaks with red clouds.

LIke JIraiya had warned him and Minato, Akatsuki was on the move. Figures they would start with the one who would be considered the weakest of the Biju. It meant that Gaara would be hit first. Being the holder of the one tailed biju Shukaku, Gaara was not at all weak. His sure control and power over the sand was incredible to say the least. But compared to the other JInchurrikis, he was weaker.

When it came down to it, the Toad Sannin had told him that more than likely, Akatsuki would be trying to come for him last. Not to say they wouldn't try given an opportunity. But because he holds the fox, the 9 tailed will not go down without one hell of a fight. Which quite frankly Naruto doesn't blame the being for, he would give the circumstances. He just did not want to hit what Jitaya called his berserker mode.

Only able to control up to 3 tails without completely losing it, the blonde would put up one hell of a fight. Beyond that? He didn't want to think about it. Although according to the rumors that his sensei had told him, the 8 tailed biju from Cloud, this Killer Bee, He is another one that Jiriaya had told Naruto, that if he was to ever meet him? He needed to learn something in control from him.

Rumors stated that the Killer Bee had complete control over the 8 tailed Biju. Complete control….

Considering what happened to Jiriaya during their trip, Naruto knew the first chance he got. He was going to do just that. But right now, he had to go and save his friend. Moving even faster towards Suna, he does not notice how Sakura and Kakashi look after him. Concern in their eyes, they don't fully understand why, but they know how much the red headed youth means to their blonde friend.

So run they did, they moved on. Taking a pill as they could for they knew that Naruto would not stop til they got there.

 _ **In Konoha**_

Knowing his son is on a mission to rescue this Gaara, the older blonde makes his way back to the tower. Not willing to take the official job back, he did give his word that he would help the older woman with some of the paperwork. His blue eyes filled with worry as any parent would have, he arrived at the tower to find a friend of Kakashi's along with three others about to go in.

Obviously a team, judging by the way they walked and talked with one another, they gave him a friendly smile and nod of their heads in respect. Because of the girl with the two buns, Minato took this to mean that this was team Gai. Older than his son and Sakura by a year, the three teens there were among Naruto's friends.

Just listening to his idle chatter as they walk in, Minato finds himself talking with Gai wh\ile going inside the tower.

"It has been a long time has it not Namikaze-san?"

"It has and." Minato chuckles as he looks at the taijutsu master. Remembering how this man as a child was the top in that aspect of Shinobi life, the two would talk these few minutes as they headed for the office. Recalling the clear complaints of a young Kakashi talking about him, the blonde admits the man is annoying. But what he knows considering Rock Lee, who he took under his wing. He grew to understand the heart the man has for what he does.

Reminiscing about the past, Minato could not help but laugh as Gai recalled some of his mishaps as he experimented with the Rasengan and Hiriashin when it was being conceived. The genins back then had a field day with having to repair this and that around MInato's home that the blond inadvertently blew up.

Laughter about a wall and Kushina going after him for it, they find themselves startled somewhat as they enter the office. Tsunade looks worried as she spies them holding a hand up before they could speak, the older woman starts barking out an order.

"I know you just got back Gai with your team, but right now I need you to go back out. I just received some news from Suna and Team Kakashi will need your help. I would send someone else, but there is no one available at the moment, I need you to go back them up."

Without saying a word, the three teens as well as Gai nod their heads and vanish. Taking a hardened look as there is indeed a second set of news, Tsunade hands it over for him to read. "It's from the Kazekage's brother," The woman stated. "And don't even think about going yourself."

Taking the paper in his hand, as he glares at her. He knows he is in no condition to aid anyone as he had trouble getting here anyway. Not that he still wouldn't try normally , but he would be of no use to his son and his team in the condition he was He reads the words upon it and eyes harden in recognition of the name.

 _We identified one of the culprits. It is Sasori of the Red Sands_

Knowing who that was as this man was a s-class missing shinobi even in his time over a decade ago, He takes on a cold angry look as he listens while Tsunade fills him in on the last three years. Among them preparations she had Konoha and its populace undergo unknowingly in readiness for any attack made by this group Akatuski. The former Suna ninja being a member of said group, it was a surefire bet that there would be at least one more S class ninja with him and one they could probably handle.

But two?

Hence another team as his former student would have his hands tied in trying to not only fight them off, but being able to back up Sakura and his son would be problematic. Especially if there was a second shinobi of that caliber there as well.

Finding himself resisting a strong urge to go after them as deep down he was worried about Naruto. Having missed almost 16 years of his life, MInato did not want to lose anymore. Clenching his fist, the blonde feels Tsuade placing a hand on his shoulder. "Have faith, Gai and his team will get there in time."

Not saying anything Minato looks at her with determination. Already ideas running through his hand on how to deal with this group of missing nins. He simply says three words to her. " _Tell me more_."

 _ **Outskirts of Suna, the next day**_

Unaware of the back up coming towards them, the group is met by Baki and an old woman who clasps her hands behind her back. Temari having run into the Konoha ninja, while she had been on a mission of her own, was with them as they told her what had happened to not only Gaara, but also Kankuro and his group.

Hearing of the poisoning of her brother, Temari raced alongside Sakura despite some issues of the old woman who they learned was Chiyo. A puppet user herself, the elderly woman was ser in her ways as she did not wish for their help. Mainly because she was not a fan of Tsunade or of Kakashi's family, who had apparently done much to hers when she was younger.

Apparently about to say something even more degrading, it was the blonde boy who stopped her. The old woman listened as he spoke of Gaara and the fact that he understood the newly made Kazekage in more ways then one. The bond they share and that the youth considered the red headed boy one of his closest friends.

Quiet to say the least the woman said nothing as the other two girls return. Temari staying behind to help protect the village, the three went on ahead with the surprisingly old woman who kept up with ease. There she spoke of her past and one of her deepest shames, was that one of the ninjas that had Gaara was her grandson.

Hearing that the old woman had some plans of her own to take care of him, they would do their best to back her up as they focused on what they knew of the other named Diedara. Having been identified eventually in the bingo books from the Rock village, they realized that this one has a tendency to make things go boom to say the least.

Now as Gai and the others catch up as they had run non stop-much to TenTen's annoyance. Kakashi gets the other jounin up to speed as Neji and the others confer with Naruto and Sakura. Finally coming to a mountain where there seems to be a barrier of sorts. It is then that the fight begins as one group sets to bring it down and the other sets to fight.

It is this time as the Green one and his team split up to locate the seals to unlock this one, that Chiyo finds herself thinking. Never was much for Gaara in the first place and was against him becoming the Kazekage for the reason of what was in him. To inspire this kind of loyalty in people not of his village as she looks at the blonde...well it makes her wonder.

Unlike what the previous Kazekage did to his son, she could tell looking at the blonde he was the Yellow Flash's boy. Same build, same hair, she wasn't blind. But she could also tell what he was also. Keeping quiet about it, this Naruto was also the container for the nine tails and yet he was sane. Not crazy or anything…

"His life was not good in the beginning. That's why."

Startled out of her musing as Naruto and Sakura were waiting for the moment to bust through, she narrowed her eyes as the copy nin spoke.

"What do you mean? I could tell easy enough that he was Yondaime's son. Treated like a prince he was."

Silent and shaking his head, the copy nin shakes his head, "No one knew it until just recently and add their lack of knowledge to what they know is inside him,"

Knowing full well what is meant by those words, Chiyo looks at the blonde again. "He does not seem like that it bothered him much., what..?

"Has kept him from lashing out?" Kakashi replies with a little bit of pride. "Those he refers to as his precious people." He states. "He will tell you himself, he will protect them with his life and I am glad he feels that way." The silvery haired man stated. "Because to him no one is more precious than his friends of which Gaara is one."

It is then at the tail end of their conversation that the barrier goes down. The four of them ready to fight, Sakura reaches with one arm and punches with all her strength. _Shattering the boulder into dust that was blocking their way in, the four prepared to fight as both_ _ **Sasori and Deidara came forth.**_

 **888888888888888888**

Okay folks I hope you liked this one. Will try to go into the fight scene next chapter. Been having issues with it the last few wells because not good with those kinds and well quite frankly it wasn;t looking right each time I thought I had it done.

Will Minato ever join the fights some of you asked, he will just not for a while. I want to wait until after a certain point in the storyline to get him in. Right now he is stronger then he was when he woke up, but being out of commision for a few years and this is speaking from experience, your body will feel like jello without some kind of support.

Right now debating on a couple of things and ideas….still working though so I am srill writing guys I am just super picky


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Naruto

Thank you once again _HeliosSol_ who advised me on something and he or she was right. It did sound better so thank you.

And to the one who asked about a pairing they wished. Like I said all I can do is think about it.

 _ **Suna/Konoha borders**_

SMASH!

As yet another boulder explodes before it can hit her or Chiyo, Sakura was beginning to run out of steam. The man/puppet or whatever the thing is was proving to be rather difficult to kill. Dodging and switching out the last second she pauses as in the smoke of the move, he catches her with this tail like thing. Poisonous as she had heard from Kankuro, luckily she had managed to purge it in mid battle. Her mind focuses as she reflects on, When this thing and the other one came out, they were too late to save Gaara her senses telling her the Kazekage was dead,

Yet Naruto went crazy. Denying and wanting to take the body home, to the people of Suna. The two missing nin looked at one another and just laughed. Diedara taking the body in flight with him, Sasori had intended to stay and fight to keep the rest not only busy, But to see if they could take Naruto while they were there.

But oddly enough that was when Chiyo came forth. Recognizing the old woman, the nin had been taken aback at first as they had a familial reunion of sorts. But the fact was he simply did not care anymore and he was more than happy to attack. It was then they separated at Chiyo's directions, knowing that Tean Gai was out there where the former rock nin was heading, Kakashi and Naruto were off like a shot after him.

Sakura stayed behind to back up Chiyo, who was a master puppetress in her own right, she had gone in several times and cracked the shields on the puppet extensively enough that Chiyo was able to do some serious damage on the shell thingy.

SMASH!

CRASH!

BOOM!

Dodging in the nick of time as Sasori once again tries to get her, Sakura does what she does best and punches the shell with full force. The poison purged from her system, that once the smoke clears, she sees the broken puppet thing.

"Now the real fight begins." Chiyo states calmly. "Be ready."

A figure coming out of the shell, Sakura is in shock at what she sees. Still though hearing the old woman's words, She nods her head as faster then she could imagine he rushes them with an intent to kill.

 _ **Elsewhere**_

Avoiding one explosion after another, Naruto and Kakashi both were making the former rock nin work hard to keep his 'prize'. The blonde intent on getting Gaara back, they were chasing him and more often than not, they had to dodge those strange birds of his that exploded on contact. Coming even closer as it seems to only spur his rage, the fox's power radiating through him, Naruto does not even realize the aid the demon inside him gives.

Watching as his container continued on, the fox also known as Kurama (though he would never tell the meatchield), was just as angry at the boy concerning the sand ninja.. Never really giving a fuck about any of his brothers and sisrers in the other 8iju, he did have a heart and they were his family. Growling loudly as he looks out the kid's eyes, the boy forms a rasengan to blow up the rock in front of them.

BOOM!

Rocks exploding everywhere, dust filling the area with blindness. He senses the movements of the one they chase and the others coming to their aid. Once it cleared the chase was on again. The kid moving at breakneck speed to catch up to the missing nin, the fox gives a wicked smile. Unaware of what was going on, the biju was lending him some power to move. Very subtle and mostly internal, Kurama was making sure that the idiot had the energy he needed when it came time to fight.

Dodging each and every one of the little grenades from the clay user, the fox gave a little sound of approval. Like he would ever tell the idiot he was stuck in. But he had to give the kid a little credit, some of the stuff he had done was worthy of him or one of his kin to notice. Shukaku did most certainly.

Grinning at the memory of the fight a few years ago, he was disappointed the kid didn't kill the red headed boy. But still he made that racoon stand down which was a reward even though he didn't want to give it and will deny it for eternity. He made the raccoon ease off simply because that Gaara kid could certainly cause some mass destruction, and what fox doesn't like a little mayhem.

But knowing how his container was he also did it to give the kid a break. Shukaku could be trying and he should know it. That little rodent was still touchy about the prank he did when the one tail was trying to impress some minor demon whom he liked. Now as they reach that damn rock ninja, Kurama leaves off his musing as he grins with anticipation. The boy and his teacher were about to fight over the corpse and he wanted to be there for every minute of it.

 _ **Back with Chiyo/Sakura**_

The rosette was working through how to take this puppet man thing down. Her hand reaching out fast once again she punches through another boulder thrown her way, only to be knocked hard against the wall. That is when the eldely woman approached her in the dust cloud that was a result. Knowing she was exhausted, she still had to fight, she listened to what Chiyo told her.

Nodding her head in agreement to the old woman's words. They moved for as the dust cleared, the puppet was going to come straight at them.

SWISH!

Allowing herself to be pulled away, Sakura smiled with anticipation. Allowing Chiyo to use her like a puppet allowed her to save some chakra and also some energy in having to dodge back and forth.

SMASH! 

PUNCH!

CRASH!

SWISH!

SWISH!

IT was working! Sasori was on the defensive, as with Sakura's strength and Chiyo's skills. The two were returning a lot of pain he had dealt them. Cracking more of his body here and there. It was becoming harder for the known puppet master to move and keep up. Already part of his body rendered immobile as Chiyo had aimed her at weak spots. Things were turning their way rapidly.

BANG!

CRASH!

KICK!

SWISH! 

PUNCH!

Now rendered immobile thanks to her and Chiyo's work. The rosette breathed heavy with exhaustion as the elderly woman brought out her secret weapons. Two puppets that were made to be his parents, they surrounded the former sand nin who was dying. Knowing full well he would not last as he remembered those times where he had been happy. Sakura was startled as he began to speak to both of them.

 _My death comes Konoha nin….For defeating me I will tell you this….there is a spy amongst you and others I have placed in other villages...with my death….they will…._

His last words left unsaid as he died. Sakura looked to the old woman who seemed even older now. The last of her family now having died, the rosette just watched as in her own way Chiyo mourned. Waiting for a bit to heal herself and purge any last minute poisons should there be any, the two wait and are soon rewarded as Kakashi and Naruto return with aid from Gai and his team.

Able to move himself thanks to the fox inside him, Sakura rushes to their teacher to check on him. Passed out on Gai's back she knew he was okay with a few minutes as all she could detect was chakra exhaustion. It was to the blonde that she looked at now. Her senses reaching out to what was in front of him, she knew already that Gaara was dead. His eyes filled with pain at the death of their friend. The Suna nin who were hurt and coming forth at this time were crying and mourning his death as well.

Shocked to say the least as many just a few years ago had been scared of the red head, it is the elderly woman Chiyo who looks thoughtful to say the least. It was only minutes later, when Sakura watched as she grabbed Naruto's hand to ask for his aid. Performing some seals the pinkette stared in shock at what she was about to do. Protests coming forth the old woman shakes her head and smiles.

 _Child my time is coming to end anyway. Before I did not believe Suna would be left in capable hands. And yet as I see many from Suna and even those of you from Konoha surround us for him, perhaps I was wrong. Maybe the boy can lead the Sand into a better future then anyone. For those who would fight for him and to make allies like you his friends….._

Her voice trailing off the old woman starts to collapse as Gaara opens his eyes. Confusion to say the least radiating from him. The Kazekage found himself staring at his friends from Konoha and his people. Among them his brother and sister, he even recognizes the Konoha shinobi beside them.

So many people were cheering and happy that he was alive, Gaara looked to the one person who could give him an explanation. The blonde boy was happy to do so as he stood up and offered his hand to him.

"We all came for you."

"Why?"

"Can't you tell Gaara."

Listening to the blonde, the redhead is shocked to hear the words being said.

 _Welcome back, we love you Gaara, Thank you Gaara,_ even a _Teach me Gaara_ was spoken by children who were in awe as their parents approved. The feelings are so different from when he was young. For the first time ever, Gaara of the Sands gives a small smile. Barely there and not noticed by anyone as the blonde and others surrounded him, the red head like his friend had earned the approval of those he protected.

It took some time for him to get through the hugs and affection his people gave him for coming back to them. But eventually able to look down at the elderly woman's body. He had to admit he was surprised. She was one of many older shinobi who did not want him and felt that he should have been killed when born. That she did this, gave up her life so that he could return. He vowed that the eldely woman would be honored for what she had done.

That said he and those of Suna gathered her up and left alongside their allies for home. All of them including those from Konoha were cheering. For despite the one that got away, which Naruto and the others will tell him about, They had one victory at least. Sasori of the Red Sands was dead. Which was one less problem to deal with.

 **8888888888888888888888888888888**

 _As I have told you, action is not my strong point. I tried my best here which I dont think is good enough but still it is the best I could do. If someone wants to help with action I would really appreciate it. Some people wish to know if Minato would have a love interest. I do not know I honestly haven't thought about it. It is possible with a couple of people but frankly my mind is still saying no. If you do want one for him, just suggest who and try your best to convince me. Just don't expect me to do it._


End file.
